Step Illusion
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: 16 year old Ophelia Wavedancer learns the secret of her family from an old cloak with a glow in her amulet. There she teams up with runaway twins, a mouse, an imaginary friend and 3 kindergartner girls to find clues to who she is. Inspired by Kingdom Hearts. (Be sure to check out Season 2 on Janurary 2nd 2016.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroes**

Ophelia Wavedancer- A 16 year old girl from the small town of Opraoridge. She was abandoned as a baby and brought up by the Butterfly Orphan Home. There she saw a chest containing a cloak that connects to her amulet she had since she was a baby. There she goes on non stop adventures to find clues to figure out where she came from. She wields the power of ballet. Her necklace can alter anyone's outfit and she can manipulate sugar and anything sweet.

Sir Mercutio- A mysterious 29 year old knight who appears when Ophelia is on missions. He wields the power of flamenco.

Perdita Fogblade- A tomboy girl and Benvolio's twin sister. She wields the power of hip hop. She can manipulate music.

Benvolio Fogblade- A sensitive boy and Perdita's twin brother. He'll be Ophelia's love interest and wields the power of Country. He can manipulate

Juliet- Ophelia's trustworthy pegasus. She can talk.

The Powerpuff Girls- 3 kindergartner girls who accompany her on her adventures.

Jerry the Mouse- A small brown mouse.

Cheese- An imaginary friend who always wonders off.

(Their each name after Shakespearean characters, except The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry the Mouse, and Cheese.)

 **The Brigade of Gloom** \- A group of villains from the planet Gloomzuno. They control anything sour and make sure no one stops them.

Vredtagh- The leader of The Brigade of Gloom.

Bavdrot- Vredtagh's Lieutenant.

Duyina- a mistress of disguise and Vredagh's wife.

 **Monsters.**

Monkgrawths- Vredtagh's monkey minions.(The Powerpuff Girls Movie.)

Time'yrds- Time traveling monsters.(Dexter's Lab: Ego Trip.)

Matrimonsters- Wedding themed monsters.(I Yabba Dabba Do.)

Agegoroinos- Monsters in forms of senior citizens(Operation: GROWUP.)

Extermijerkos- Exterminator like monsters(Where's Lazlo?)

Fudgeghosterios- Ghosts covered in chocolate.(Brown Evil.)

Meatohros- Meat themed monsters. ( _The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming._ )

Mandmeaners- Mandy themed monsters.( _The Grim Adventures of the KND._ )

Sharkonharshers- Shark themed monsters.(Mirror Gem.)

Freakodorks- Monsters that look like The Freak of Crystal Cove(Pawn of Shadows to -The Hodag of Horror.)

Samurairoars- Samurai like monsters(Trouble in Tokyo.)

Duckninjas- Duck like ninjas.(Tofu Town Showdown.)

Fistoragers- Minions that look like Jasper.(The Return and Jailbreak.)


	2. Ophelia Wavedancer

Ophelia lived in the Butterfly Orphan Home in Opraoridge, which isn't far from Townsville.

The cloak meant to be full power when fighting off and the royal amulet was meant for disguises as you already know. I found the planet earth since aliens barely go there."

Ophelia was born on a full moon and the planets of Pavo Majoris were aligned. Vredtagh came to Netshan to take Ophelia and raise her, but luckily, her parents had arranged for her to live on Earth so she won't fall into it's hand. When she was a baby, she was wrapped up in a cloak and an amulet. As she got older, she discovers a chest while doing laundry. There she discoveres the cloak she wore when she was discovered by her caretaker, "Myrtle Cobb".

During her youth her first words were, "Cupcake". When she was 9, she discovered a cookbook left by her brother. She was also homeschooled by the N. C. Homeschooling Program by Mr. Sen.

Growing up she took ballet lessons at the dance studio next door after being inspired by a former orphan doing ballet. On her first day, the kids made fun of her natural pink hair, except for 4 young girls named, "April", "Iliana" "Ethel" and "Yasmina" whom later became her best friends. She also did bake sales, slumber parties, cooking classes, and trips with the orphans from Camp Chocoheart to Dragon Lantern Fun Park.

One time she saved April's family floral shop from a bug infestation by placing caramel cookies out, which were the bugs were attacked to.

On Thursdays, she goes to the local pizza shop, "Rainbow Pepperoni" for free dessert with lunch combos and local band gigs.

Later, she accompanies Myrtle to Townsville for a business trip. There Ophelia saw the Powerpuff Girls playing tag. She places her cloak so Myrtle wouldn't catch her.

She was followed them when she saw a candy store being robbed by The Ganggreen Gang. As she pointed at them, she made the candy fly back. Ophelia suddenly learned she can manipulate candy.

She befriended the Powerpuff Girls and meets The Brigade of Gloom, a group of alien tyrants controlling the world in negative emotions. She stopped them and Mojo Jojo from taking over Townsville. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls join her on their adventure to find out where she came from.

She wields the power of ballet. Her necklace can alter anyone's outfit and she can manipulate sugar and anything sweet.

Age:16(Season 1) 17(Season 2).

Apperance: Long pink hair, blue eyes, tan skin.

Likes: Candy, sugary products, ballet, bake sales, surfing, dancing, love, bake sales, friendship, magic and fun.

Dislikes: Mud, hate, gloom, mean people, and contaminating sweets.

Powers: Sweet manipulation, enhanced ballet, talking to animals, and power kisses.

Birthday: January 4th.

Essentials: Flashlight, toothbrush, rechargeable batteries, photograph of her and Myrtle, sunscreen, binoculars, dessert cookbook, floss, toothpaste, tweezers, mirror, hairbrush, makeup kit, bandages, digital camera, tissues and passport.

Attacks: Chocolate Ball toss- a ball attack, cotton candy capture- a capturing attack, lollipop slash- a cut attack, Ice cream slip- a slick attack, Caramel Apple Sacrifice- twister attack, and cookie turn- a boomerang attack. Pie Demolish- A toss move, Fudgebar Chaos- Hit move.

Combo moves: Fandango Frosting Fireworks, Escobilla eclair enrage, and Desplante Donut Danger- with Sir Mercutio, Tremolo Taffy Turntable Trial- with the Fogblade Twins, DJ Doughnut Desplante Détaché Danger- With Benvolio, Perdita, and Sir Mercutio.

Links to Ophelia Wavedancer's artwork.

art/Ophelias-outfits-565823345

art/Ophelia-s-outfits-part-2-593229417


	3. Perdita Fogblade

Perdita Fogblade is tomboy girl and Benvolio's twin sister. Ophelia met them on The Brigade of Gloom's spaceship, "The Tearsunder" when Ophelia, Juliet, Numbuh 2, 3, 4, and 5 were trying to get Agegoroinos and turn Numbuh 1 back to normal. There they saw them cleaning the hallway. Ophelia freed them from their slave collars by shorting them out with chocolate sauce. As they got to the the control room, she helped with her enhanced DJ skills, while Benvolio used his classic skills. She wields the power of hip hop.

Age:16.

Apperance: Short purple hair, green eyes, pale skin.

Likes: Music, DJ music, taking pictures, freedom, adventure, and breakdancing.

Dislikes: Being a slave, The Brigade of Gloom, Benvolio being a coward, and idiots.

Powers: Enhanced hip hop dancing, Music manipulation, enhanced hip hop and DJ skills, enhanced hearing, sonic screaming, and talking to animals.

Essentials: Flashlight, toothbrush, rechargeable batteries, sunscreen, binoculars, floss, camera, CD player, hip hop cds, portable dj mixer, shades, and toothpaste.

Attacks: Disc shurikens, scratch shield- a force field, tune terror- she scratched her disc causing the bad guys ears to hurt, Disc jockey illusion- a holographic move, Beat constrictor- a tie up move.


	4. Benvolio Fogblade

Benvolio Fogblade is proper boy and Perdita's twin brother. Ophelia met them on The Brigade of Gloom's spaceship, "The Tearsunder" when Ophelia, Numbuh 2, 3, 4, and 5 were trying to get Agegoroinos and turn Numbuh 1 back to normal. There they saw them cleaning the hallway. Benvolio fell in love with Ophelia as soon as she freed them from their slave collars by shorting them out with chocolate sauce. As they got to the the control room, he helped with his classic skills, while Perdita used her enhanced DJ skills. He wields the power of jazz dancing.

Age:16.

Apperance: Short blue hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

Likes: Classic music, manners, and Ophelia.

Dislikes: Being a slave, The Brigade of Gloom, rudeness, and filth.

Powers: Music manipulation, enhanced Jazz dancing, enhanced hearing, cleanliness inducement, super smell, and talking to animals.

Essentials: Flashlight, toothbrush, rechargeable batteries, sunscreen, binoculars, floss, toothpaste, and violin.

Attacks:Bow blinding- a blinding attack, Colle chain- a whip like move, Concerto comfort- a curing move, Flautando bombs- a bomb like move, and Position Pressure- a knock out move.


	5. Sir Mercutio

Sir Mercutio is a mysterious 29 year old knight who appears when Ophelia is on missions. Ophelia first saw him during the fight in Townsville. He told her not to give up and to do her best to stop Mojo and his minions. Then she met him and told her about the power of The Step Stones, magical dancing stones that are hidden in different parts of different areas. She must find them in order to figure out who she is. He wields the power of flamenco dancing and romance. He's later to be revealed Ophelia's older brother.

Apperance: Short red hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

Likes: Helping people, protecting Ophelia, flamenco music, latin dancing, sweets, roses, and romance.

Dislikes:The Brigade of Gloom, rudeness, wilted roses, and filth.

Powers: Plant manipulation, love manipulation, enhanced flamenco dancing, and blinding teeth.

Essentials: Castanets, binoculars, and rose seeds.

Attacks:Castanet camoflauge- casts a fog to make escapes, Rapido Razor- a slash movie, Gitano grab- a capture move, Juerga joint- able to shoot rose thorns from the castanets, and Palmeros petals- knock out rose petals.


	6. Juliet

Juliet is Ophelia's trustworthy talking pegasus. Ophelia met her as she was on the asteroid with The Powerpuff Girls. Juliet explained that she was flying the galaxies when she heard Bubbles cry. So she used her wings to cheer Bubbles up. They befriended Juliet and she became part of the team.

Apperance: Magenta body and pink body.

Likes: Helping people, sweets, ballet, DJ music, Benvolio playing the violin, roses, and adventure.

Dislikes: Wilted roses, filth, bullies, and The Brigade of Gloom..

Powers: Flight, enhanced hearing, and happy wings.

Essentials: None.


	7. The brigade of gloom

**The Brigade of Gloom.**

The Brigade of Gloom is A group of villains from the planet Gloomzuno. They control anything sour and make sure no one stops them.

Vredtagh- The leader of The Brigade of Gloom.

Age:200.

Apperance: Blue shaggy hair, black, hideous face, tattoo of a wolf on his back.

Likes: Sadness, ruined days, his wife, broccoli, peas, and rotten foods.

Dislikes: Happiness, sweets, flash photography, and dancing.

Powers: Sadness manipulation, super strength, illusions, sonic screaming, and hypnosis.

Bavdrot- Vredtagh's Lieutenant. He makes monsters for his boss so they can fuel up on sadness. He also makes sure everyone doesn't disobey him and forced people to be sad.

Age:1300.

Apperance: Long black dreadlocks, grey eyes, scar on left eye, ugly face.

Likes: Monster making, mud, hate, mean people, contaminated foods, and tears.

Dislikes: Sugar, flash photography, happiness and fun.

Powers: Sadness manipulation, enhanced hearing, enhanced monster making, and flight.

Duyina- a mistress of disguise and Vredagh's wife. She can take on the form of anyone and spy on others. The only ways to tell if it's her in disguise is by using flash photography on her and her piercing dark blue eyes.

Age:2000.

Apperance: Long grey hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin.

Likes: Sadness, her husband, deceiving others, lies, and pollution.

Dislikes: Sugar, flash photography, love, compassion, roses, hearts, cute things, and ballet.

Powers: Shapeshifting, voice mimicry, sadness manipulation, night vision, walking on walls, and casting illusions.


	8. The Powerpuff Girls movie part 1

In Opraoridge, a 13-year-old boy was running to the Butterfly Orphan Home with a basket. Inside the basket was a baby wrapped around a pink cloak and a note. There the boy placed a necklace with a gold chain and a pendant with a gold star, a white swan, and a dance step on it. There the boy knocks on the door and starts to hide.

Outside, an elderly African-American woman with short black hair and lilac flannel pajamas saw the infant and had a note which said, "Please take care of this infant girl, for she's not what she seems to be. Her name is, "Ophelia Wavedancer" When she's 16, tell her the truth." The note didn't have a signature. The old woman looked at her hair and it was pink. Her husband whom an African-American man with graying hair, red flannel pajamas and glasses came in and asked, "Myrtle, is everything okay?"

Myrtle answered, "Yes Elmer, I found this baby on the doorsteps of our orphanage."

"40 years ago, we established this orphanage because you couldn't have children, there we took in children who don't have a family and need somewhere to go." said Elmer.

There they took baby Ophelia upstairs. Unknown to them, the 13-year-old boy saw what happened. He had short red hair.

The boy said, "One day Ophelia, you'll meet me again and learn the truth of who you are."

16 years later, Ophelia grew up into a beautiful girl. She had long pink hair and wore a pink tank top with lollipops on it, magenta capris with milkshakes on it, rose pink flip flops, cookie earrings, a brownie belt, a cotton candy watch, and the necklace she had since she was discovered by Myrtle.

She was helping out the orphans when Myrtle called her. Myrtle asked, "Ophelia, aren't you going to help me with the lemon cupcakes?"

"Sure thing Myrtle." answered Ophelia.

As they were baking, Ophelia realized something, "It's been 6 years since Elmer passed away from that rare heart disease."

"Yeah," replied Myrtle "And you've done a good job taking care of the orphanage with me."

As they were letting the cupcakes cool, Ophelia decided to do some laundry. When she was putting some clothes in the dryer, she saw something glowing in a chest. It was the pink cloak she had since she was a baby. As she puts on the cloak, it reached down to her ankles. On the back, was the symbol that matched her necklace. She showed Myrtle as she was knitting a scarf for one of the orphans. Myrtle recognized the cloak and told her about her discovery. Ophelia thought it made sense. Myrtle said, "Listen, Sweetie, it's best if I take you to my business trip for a week in Townsville for some company."

Ophelia said, "What about the orphan home?" Myrtle said, "I'll leave it in the care of the neighbors.

Meanwhile in space on the ship, "The Tearsunder" a male alien with Long black dreadlocks, grey eyes, scar on the left eye, an ugly face and he wore a torn brown shirt, a black torn jacket, grey pants and shoes, a brown bandana on his head. He detected the cloak's magic on Earth. There he reported to his boss, he had blue shaggy hair, black eyes, a hideous face, was shirtless, had a grey cape, cerulean pants, midnight blue boots, and fingerless gloves. "Vredtagh," The black dreadlocked alien said, "We found the magic, the girl is on the planet."

Vredtagh replied, "Excellent Bavdrot, send my wife, "Duyina" down there. We're hunting her down." Bavdrot nodded.

On Earth a few days later, Myrtle and Ophelia were in Townsville looking around. Myrtle said, "Now Baby, I'm going to my lecture on what do to do if your business is flooded. It'll be two hours, which means you'll have two hours to explore the place."

"It's a good thing I was homeschooled my whole life," Ophelia said, "Because of my hair. I'm going to find lunch."

There Ophelia walked off. As she was looking around, everyone gossiped about her naturally pink hair. Then she saw three flashing lights playing tag. Ophelia placed her cloak on her so Myrtle wouldn't recognize her and covered her hair in her hood. Suddenly, she saw five green teenage boys robbing a candy store. She shouted, "What are you doing? Stealing is against the law!"

"Look, missy," the leader answered, "It's man's job to handle crime so get lost."

Ophelia puts her foot down, points and yelled, "Return the candy!"

Then the candy started flying towards the store. Ophelia was freaked out, she held her hands together and made a chocolate ball come out of her hand, it distracted the green teenagers and they fought over it. The candy store owner gave her one of the bags and said, "It's on the house, you saved my shop from being robbed."

Ophelia ate some candy when she heard some girls shouting, "Tag, your it Professor!"

She ran to City Hall and found it a mess. She saw the girls. They all were bug-eyed without noses, fingers, or toes. She had the same dresses and different hairstyles. One was pink and had red hair, one was blue and had blonde hair, and another was green with black hair. She thought she would calm them with lollipops. As the girls ate their lollipops, they saw her pink hair. "Why is your hair pink?" Asked the pink girl.

"Well," Ophelia Wavedancer answered, "I don't know. I was born with it, plus I don't gain weight, get cavities, or migraines when I eat too much sugar."

The pink girl greeted, "Well, I'm, "Blossom" and this is, "Bubbles", "Buttercup", and our dad, "Professor Utonium".

"Ophelia Wavedancer." Ophelia greeted.

Professor Utonium said, "You're the girl who's with Myrtle Cobb renting out my guest room."

"Sure," Ophelia replied, "Now we should get her at The Barbera hotel"

Later that evening, Professor Utonium explained that they need to take easy on their powers and take time for Townsville to get to know them better. Ophelia asked, "Can you tell me about their powers?"

"I made the perfect girls with sugar, spice and nice." Professor Utonium explained, "Then my pet monkey, "Jojo" accidentally pushed me near the Chemical X, causing their existence." Ophelia thought it was cool.

Professor Utonium said, "I haven't seen Jojo since then."

Meanwhile, Jojo, who was green, had a brown bag on his head, a scarf, and a jacket on read a report on the girls. Then a hideous woman with Long grey hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin and wore a blue shoulder strap top, a black torn long skirt with tear patterns on it, blue go-go boots. "So Jojo," she said, "Do you have a plan to take care of those brats?"

Mojo said, "Of coursed Duyina." he whispered it in her ear.


	9. Powerpuff Girls movie part 2

After Ophelia was done with her chocolate pancake breakfast, "Girls, school's cancelled due to construction at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten," he explained, "So what do you want to do?"

Ophelia suggested, "I can take them to the carnival."

"Perfect," commented Myrtle, "I remember when I worked at the local carnival in Opraoridge as a candy store girl. There my late husband Elmer worked as a daycare man and we fell in love."

"I know Myrtle." Ophelia said, "I worked part time at my town's candy store for 2 years, plus I babysat for locals in my neighborhood and I do bake sales. Half of the bake sale money goes to Butterfly Orphan Home where I grew up."

"That's amazing Ophelia!" exclaimed Bubbles.

At the carnival, Ophelia took them to the different rides and showed them the different sweets. She showed cotton candy, ice cream, caramel corn, candy apples, and milkshakes. The girls took pictures in the photo booth and Ophelia bought 2 copies of the pictures, one for her and one for the girls.

Meanwhile at the home, Professor Utonium was reading the paper and Myrtle was knitting when a knock on the door came. It was the police.

"Professor Utonium," the mayor said, "You and your accomplice are under arrest for destruction of public property and for stealing the jewels from the Townsville Jewelry Store."

There the cops dragged them to their car and rode off.

Newspaper, "Man behind the creation of 3 girls arrested for the destruction and for stealing the Townsville Jewelry store, his accomplice was owner of Butterfly Orphan home in Opraoridge, "Myrtle Cobb"."

Ophelia knew Myrtle was being framed. "What does, "Being framed" mean?" Blossom asked.

"Being framed means your falsely accused of a crime you didn't commit." Ophelia answered.

They were worried. So they decided to head back to the house on their own.

In downtown Townsville, it started to rain. They needed a place to take shelter til it's dry. They found the green boys again. "Your those green fellas who robbed the candy store yesterday!" Ophelia exclaimed.

The leader said, "We're, "The Ganggreen Gang and your our newest date."

Ophelia did a pirouette, an arabesque, and a leap. Then she spread out her hands and made them trapped in cotton candy. The one with red hair covering his eyes said, "Yummy cotton candy." there he ate from it. Suddenly, unknown clapping came from behind the girls. It was Jojo.

Jojo told them, "Girls, I saw what happened and you're like me. I'm an outsider with brilliant ideas, here's what we're going to do?"

Later they were at Townsville Volcano. Jojo said, "You 3 will place the device in the earth's core for the Help the Town and make it a Beter Place Machine.

As they got in, Ophelia thought, "I hope they make it out."

There they did and they continued working.

As they got a sunken submarine, Ophelia blindfolded herself cause it made her think of a piñata. She summoned a giant lollipop from her hand that had a ballet slipper on it, made a swing and cracked the sub from a distance. As she removed her blindfold, she saw some monkey-like monsters and they took off from a distance.

Then Jojo asked for Ophelia's help, he got some gadgets stuck and needed something to grease it. Ophelia accidentally made melted ice cream in her hand and greased the gadgets. As they finished, the girls went back and got the Chemical X. Ophelia made a giant cookie come out of her hand and it felt weird, there she placed the Chemical X on the cookie, tossed it up and placed it in order.

To reward them, Mojo Jojo took them to the zoo. They saw meerkats, lions, hippos, and dolphins. As Mojo Jojo took the girls to the monkey area, Ophelia got into the gift shop and got something. When it was time to go. The girls vow that things will get better.

Later that night, Jojo contacted Vredtagh, he said, "Vredtagh, my monkey minions are ready." Vredtagh said, "Good, send them in." Jojo pressed the button and got the monkeys in Chemical X.

In the morning, they saw Townsville a mess with monkeys. Jojo said wearing blue and purple outfit with white gloves and boots.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Ophelia. I couldn't have done it without you." he said.

As they got to him, Ophelia asked, "What's going on?"

Jojo said, "From now on I'm known as, "Mojo Jojo". Primates have been under control and now I'm in charge as king of the planet of the apes."

"You lied to us you maniac!" Ophelia raged.

"Now, my friend," Mojo said, "Duryina" will show your way out with her monkey friends, "the Monkgrawths".

The Monkgrawths came in. They were giant monkeys with 2 tails, 3 eyes, and light blue fur and an insignia on a chest with a wolf on it. They grabbed Ophelia and tossed her in the air. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup grabbed her and flew off.


	10. The Powerpuff Girls movie part 3

Later on an asteroid, Bubbles was crying, Blossom was moping, Buttercup was punching a rock, and Ophelia was looking at Earth.

She said to herself, "Somehow, I'm breathing in space."

Then she heard some neighing. It was a magenta pegasus with pink hair. There she petted the pegasus and befriended her. "Thank you for being my friend." commented the pegasus .

"You can talk!" Ophelia said in a shock.

"Of course, I'm, "Juliet" she said. "I come from a lost planet in the Pavo Majoris. A distant galaxy with powers amongst humans, unfortunately, the biggest planet, "Nestshan" was abandoned and if anyone enters it, they won't come out, ever."

She saw Bubbles crying and Juliet cheered her up with her wings. Bubbles felt better.

They heard the Professor calling out, "Girls!" from prison.

The Powerpuff Girls shouted, "Professor!"

Ophelia asked, "Is he in danger?"

"Yes," Bubbles exclaimed "We need to save him."

Ophelia said, "Okay, plus I'm going to need your help, Juliet."

Juliet nodded. They flew back to Earth to find Duyina. She was surrounded by 6 other monkeys.

"Good to see you again Princess." Duyina bickered, "Here are our minions, "Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, Hacha Chacha, Killa Drilla, Tonsa Muncha, and the big guy is Rocko Socko.

Ophelia was hopeless. Suddenly, a handsome looking flamenco dancer with tank skin, red hair, and blue eyes showed up. "Ophelia, don't give up." he said, "Use your same candy attack moves on the primates."

Ophelia shouted, ""Chocolate Ball."

She got it close to Cha-Ching Cha-Ching that he squished it, covering him in chocolate.

Hacha Chacha sang, "Hey there Ophelia, you won't stop me, and now you'll slip away free."

Ophelia shouted, "Cotton Candy Capture!"

And traps Hacha Chacha.

Suddenly, Killadrilla came in and Ophelia shouted, "Cookie Turn."

There she made him stop and land in a pile of feathers. Blah-Blah Blah-Blah was making his tormato spread all around Townsville. Ophelia shouted, "Lollipop Slash!"

Suddenly, Tonsa Muncha was about to bite Ophelia, then Bubbles came and cuddles him til he was unconscious. Finally, Rocko Socko came behind them. There Ophelia said, "Ice Cream Slip!" and made Rocko Socko Slip. Now they needed to find Myrtle and Professor Utonium. Ophelia puts her hood up and rode off on Juliet.

There they found them being held captive by Mojo Jojo and Duyina.

"Come to stop us, Princess." Duyina said.

Ophelia said, "Yes Duyina. Leave Myrtle alone, she's my family!"

As they were saving them from their doom, Mojo Jojo swallowed all of the Chemical X, he became humungous. Duyina walked up to Mojo Jojo's left shoulder. The quartet saw what happen. As they drop off Professor Utonium and Myrtle, they figured it was time to show what they can they found Mega Mojo by City Hall.

He was surrounded by Monkgrawths. Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash and slashed them through, turning them into dust. Now she had to stop Mega Mojo. Ophelia did a Cookie Turn and made Mega Mojo fall landing on the ground.

As the police dragged him away, the mayor of Townsville apologized to Ophelia and The Powerpuff Girls not realizing how special they're. Then they saw a trail of rose petals lead to an alleyway. The quartet found it to the same guy who encourage Ophelia to believe in herself. He was, "Sir Mercutio".

He said, "Ophelia, you must find The Step Stones, magical dancing stones that are hidden in different parts of different must find them in order to figure out who you're."

Ophelia asked, "Where do I start?"

What's that glowing?" Bubbles asked.

There they saw a pink stone with 2 ballet slippers on it.

"That's the ballet stone," Sir Mercutio answered, "There are 12 stone left to find."

There he took off into the night.

A week later, Ophelia packed a backpack with some stuff and the orphans of the home wished her good luck for going on her quest. Myrtle said, "Oh Ophelia, I wish Elmer was here." They hugged. Then Ophelia hopped on Juliet.

"Ready to go Ophelia?" Blossom asked.

Ophelia said, "Yes Blossom."

Then they took off to find the other 12 dancing stones.

The End.


	11. Dexter's Lab: Ego Trip part 1

Ophelia, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were attending a superhero convention when Major Glory came in. He said, "Everyone, we're all here to see different supers and on how they save the day, but one hero is here to show how his science can do anything, "Dexter: Boy Genius."

A boy with red hair, glasses, a lab coat, black boots, and purple gloves come in. He displayed his latest invention, "the Neurotomic Protocore." "It is a powerful energy source. When in the right hands, it'll make anyone smart and it's eco-friendly," explained Dexter.

Suddenly, a group of owl like monsters with wolf symbols on their foreheads came in and attacked the convention. There Ophelia puts her cloak on and puts her hair in the hood. "Chocolate Ball!" Ophelia shouted.

There she aimed at one of them and the chocolate ball exploded. Dexter used his Dexo-Transformer and fires at them, disintegrating into dust. Then Blossom punch them, Bubbles rounded them up, Buttercup shouted laser eyes, and all the owl like monsters turned into dust. Everyone cheered for Dexter, Ophelia, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup for stopping the owl-like monsters.

Outside the convention center later on, they met Dexter's older sister, "Deedee" who had blonde hair in pigtails and a pink tutu."Gee Dexter," she said, "You've done a good job on your mission. I saw what happened."

Dexter said, "Deedee, should you be home with Mom and Dad?" Deedee said, "Remember, their attending a garden party and won't be home til late." Ophelia said, "We helped him fight off those owl monsters. I'm, "Ophelia Wavedancer." and these are The Powerpuff Girls." Bubbles said, "I love your dress." Deedee said, "I love your eyes." There they giggled. Unknown to them, Dexter left the Neurotomic Protocore was back at the convention center.

Later at Dexter's laboratory, he was studying a red stone with 2 castanets on it. Deedee, Ophelia, Juliet and The Powerpuff Girls came in. Dexter was shocked and asked, "How did you get in?"

"Deedee told us where your lab is and that your password was, "Star Wars"." Ophelia answered.

Dexter gulped. Ophelia saw the stone and recognize it as the Flamenco Stone. Dexter realized that Ophelia needed it more, so he gave it to her.

Bubbles asked, "What's this grandfather clock?"

"This is a time machine," Dexter explained "Tt'll take me to anywhere in the time-space continuum."

There Ophelia, The Powerpuff Girls, Deedee, and Juliet went in.

"Computer, can you take us 20 years into the future, please?" Ophelia asked.

Dexter went in at the last minute.

As they got 20 years into the future, they noticed that it was a wreck. Dexter found a light. There Juliet took Deedee, Dexter, and Juliet out of the hole and found it was polluted.

Ophelia placed on her cloak on and puts her hood up, just in case some bad guys catch her.

Bubbles said, "It looks awful."

Then Juliet found a village, meaning there are people. Juliet seems to notice that their wearing rags, she held her amulet and said, "If only I can blend in."

Then her clothes changed into rags, only leaving her cloak and necklace. There they noticed that everyone was acting goofy. "This place needs some freshening up," Deedee said.

Blossom, Dexter, and Buttercup saw some villagers making fire. There Buttercup made a fire. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by the same owl-monsters that attacked the convention. Thera trio of fighters came in. One was a man who took town some owls with his wrench, one was a female ballerina who took them out with her arabesques and steps, and the last one was also a female who shouted, "Brownie Bash!"

There she made a giant brownie and squished the owl monsters into dust. Everyone cheered for them. Ophelia congratulated them. Then the trio revealed to be future versions of Dexter, Deedee, and Ophelia.


	12. Dexter's Lab: Ego Trip part 2

Dexter's future self had a beard, a ripped lab coat, a black suit with matching boots, Deedee's future self had her long hair in pigtails, a pink tutu without sleeves, a long skirt and short boots, and Ophelia's future self had shoulder length pink hair, a rose pink tube top, cherry blossom pink skirt, an ice cream cone belt, candy cane earrings, her cloak and amulet, which is the same as Present Ophelia, and hop pink ballet shoes.

Inside they found numerous shadowy figures and in the middle was a future Sir Mercutio. He had armpit length red hair, a black cordovan hat, a jet black flamenco suit, and black shoes. "Present Dexter, Deedee, Powerpuff Girls, Juliet, and Ophelia we meet." Future Sir Mercutio said.

"Future Sir Mercutio, what's going on?" Ophelia asked.

"Years ago, Dexter fought off, "Time'yrds" when we lost the Neurotomic Protocore." Future Sir Mercutio answered.

"I forgot the Neurotomic Protocore at the convention!" Dexter said in a shock.

Future Sir Mercutio said, "Yes, Susan, "Mandark" Astrominov took it and used it to make him smarter while it made us dumber. Only the inhabits of Pavo Majoris survived its effects. We rebel against him for years."

"What do we do?" Blossom asked.

"You must go into the past and prevent Mandark from stealing the Neurotomic Protocore from falling in his hands." Future Sir Mercutio answered.

Ophelia said, "Okay, we'll do it."

Future Ophelia said, "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" asked Ophelia.

Future Ophelia said, "Figure you can use some help." Future Dexter said, "Good luck Future Ophelia." Future Deedee said, "Yes, you got it." the shadowy figures applauded for Future Ophelia as they went back to the present.

In the present time, Ophelia needed to change into her regular clothes.

"I gotta change back to my normal clothes so we can stop Mandark from stealing the protocore." said Ophelia.

There the amulet glew and changed Ophelia back into her regular clothes.

"Good job Present Me," Future Ophelia said, "Now let's get to the convention center before it's too late."

They rushed to the convention center where it was locked. Inside the windows was a lone janitor cleaning the place. Juliet looked close and whispered, "That's not a janitor, that's, "Duyina"!"

"Who's Duyina?" Deedee asked.

"Duyina was a woman we fought during our first mission," Ophelia answered.

"What is she doing in the convention center," Blossom whispered.

Duyina said on her communicator, "Dearest Vredtagh, the Neurotomic Protocore will soon belong to Mandark, we just need to find it in this beautiful dump." "Perfect Darling," Vredtagh said on the communicator, "Now keep sweeping."

"She can't find the Neurotomic Protocore in that mess!" Deedee said.

Ophelia summoned a giant lollipop from her hand and said, "Lollipop Slash!" and broke the window.

There Duyina and Mandark heard the glass and saw all of the heroes get into the building.

"Princess, her friends, and future self came to stop us," Duyina said, "Time'yrds, get them!"

The time'yrds attacked the team. Blossom used her heat vision and stopped some time'yrds, Future Ophelia shouted, "Caramel apple Sacrifice!"

And made a twister that made some time'yrds turn into dust, Bubbles did a sonic scream and knocked out time'yrds into dust, Buttercup did a supersonic punch and made time'yrds into dust, Future Ophelia shouted, "Pie Demolish!"

And kicked some time'yrds with pie in faces, there the time'yrds turned into dust, Deedee when she was grabbed by Mandark and fled off, Dexter used a laser gun and disintegrated some time'yrds, "Fudgebar Chaos!" she shouted.

She hit them with a giant fudge bar and the Time'yrds.

As they got the Neurotomic Protocore, they noticed that Deedee is missing. They heard her screaming from the roof. Then Ophelia got an idea.

On the roof of the convention center, Mandark had Deedee bound and gagged. The team raced up to the roof, where both Ophelia's said, "Release Deedee!"

"Sure," replied Mandark "as soon as you gave me the Neurotonic Protocore."

"This will be as great as my jewel heist in Townsville." Duyina shotued.

Then Ophelia recognized her piercing blue eyes, which was the same ones Fake Professor Utonium had. "It's you who framed Professor Utonium and Myrtle for the theft," she said, "Luckily, we returned the jewels after Mojo got arrested."

Duyina said as she turned into Ophelia, "Of course Princess!"

Ophelia angrily shouted, "I don't look that dumb!"

Duyina turned back to normal. "Hand over the protocore," Mandark said.

Ophelia gave him the protocore while he gave Deedee. "You did the right thing, Ophelia," Deedee said.

Then Duyina said on her communicator, "Honey, we got the protocore, now Mandark can rule the world."

"Perfect, now he can rule the world in idiocy," Vredtagh said.

The Tearsunder came in, brought up Duyina, and took off. Mandark opened the bag to find the protocore. "Best of all," Ophelia said, "You can eat it."

Mandark ate it and his lips start to clench, "This isn't the Neurotomic protocore!" he shouted.

"Fooled ya Mandark!" Ophelia shouted.

There they ran off.

On the ground, Future "Good job team!" Future Ophelia congratulated. "Ophelia, you'll be joined by 2 other kids on your journey to find The Dance Stones. You'll find them at the right time They're a DJ girl and a Violinist boy."

There Future Ophelia left for her time period. Ophelia vow to find her other 2 cohorts for her quest."Good luck Ophelia." Dexter said.

Deedee said, "Make sure to see lots of bunnies."

Ophelia said, "Okay."

There Ophelia took off on Juliet, while Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup followed her. Sir Mercutio spied on her and followed the same path on his pegasus, "Romeo" it had blue fur and a light blue mane.

The End.


	13. I Yabba Dabba Do part 1

The team was in a prehistoric jungle. "This place is amazing, why are we here?" Juliet asked

"Don't know," Ophelia answered, "But I have a feeling we might find something."

Then Bubbles went missing, they found her by a bush and a cute brown mouse. Ophelia cuddled the mouse. Suddenly, a giant giganotosaurus came in. The mouse distracted the giganotosaurus, by running around him. There Ophelia placed her cloak around her and stopped him with a Cotton Candy Capture.

There the giganotosaurus feet was stuck to the ground. They took off as quick as they could. Ophelia said to the mouse as she removed her hood, "Thank you for helping us, do you have a name?" the mouse nodded. Ophelia placed him on the ground and wrote, "Jerry on it." Ophelia said, " "Jerry" your name is, "Jerry"?" the mouse nodded. Blossom, "Nice to meet you, Jerry. I'm, "Blossom" and this is "Ophelia" my sisters, "Bubbles", "Buttercup" and our pegasus, "Juliet". Do you wanna join us on our journey." Jerry nodded.

Then they reached a rock-like city where everyone wore caveman attire. Ophelia held her amulet and said, "I need to turn into a cave girl."

There she changed into cave girl attire, but still has her cloak and amulet. There they saw a wedding reception for 2 young lovers wedding. Ophelia burst into tears and said, "I cry at weddings, cause it's beautiful."

There Jerry saw someone drop pieces of wedding cake, Ophelia quickly rushed to the reception and saved them with her sugar manipulation. "It's on the house for you guys." the groom said.

Later, they were enjoying the slices of wedding cake they just saved from falling. Jerry saw a couple departing to Bedrock International Airport. Ophelia ran towards the couple. The man had white hair and green clothes and the woman had red hair and pink clothes she said, "Bamm- Bamm and I are getting married in Rock Vegas, our dads got into another fight like they always do. I'm, "Pebbles Flintstone.""

Ophelia figured they can check the prehistoric version of Las Vegas. There they took off to the airport while Juliet flew off with Jerry.

Meanwhile at Flintstone residents, Barney was reading the paper, while Wilma was dusting the house. Then monsters that look like wedding cake bakers absorbed Fred's sadness. They sent the sadness to Vredtagh. "Perfect," he said, "Now we can let the Matrimonsters Bavdrot made to make anyone sad on weddings. I love an old fashion in law hatred, not like my daughter in law. I liked her, she did a job taking care of my son. Now, go to Rock Vegas and ruin weddings."

The Matrimonsters took off to Rock Vegas for wedding crashing.

At Rock Vegas, Bubbles saw a wanted poster for, "The Wedding Whackers" Bubbles read, "Mysterious robbers have been robbing Rock Vegas wedding chapels."

"Come on Bubbles," Ophelia said to Bubbles "We need to find a chapel for Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm."

As they were walking around to find a chapel, they found one where Matrimonsters were guarding.


	14. I Yabba Dabba Do part 2

As the girls were walking around the casino, Pebbles said, "I'm gonna find a chapel from the Vegas guide."

Blossom and Buttercup decided to go with them.

Suddenly 2 male cavemen came in. One had black hair and an orange outfit with a blue tie, and the other had blonde hair and a brown outfit. Fred said, "Miss, I'm looking for my daughter."

Ophelia replied, "Okay, what's your daughter's name?"

"Pebbles." Fred answered.

There Ophelia knew he was Pebbles's father. He said he was, "Fred Flintstone" and the blonde caveman next to him was his best friend, "Barney Rubble" who is Bamm-Bamm's adoptive father.

"We made up for eating the catering order our wives made after we heard our kids were eloping here," Barney said, "We ate the order cause we got hungry and it was one of Fred's bad ideas."

There they started to find the others.

Fred, Ophelia, Barney, Bubbles, Jerry, and Juliet went inside a room where it was dark. Then the announcer came up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your entertainment, "Sir Mercutio"."

Sir Mercutio came up on stage and started flamenco dancing. There Ophelia walked up to the front of the stage, where Mercutio brought her up. Ophelia did a pirouette, a Grande Jeté, an Assemblé, and an Attitude. There the duo danced a combination of flamenco and ballet. Everyone cheered and took pictures.

Outside the theater, Ophelia and Sir Mercutio congratulated each other on a job well done. "I sensed that you would show up," He explained, "I can detect you through your necklace."

Ophelia touched her necklace, where she felt a connection between her and Sir Mercutio. There tourists were running from a wedding cake bake off. There they saw The Wedding Whackers, their mom, Duyina wearing her wedding dress, and Matrimonsters scaring away tourists, absorbing their sadness on ruined vacations.

"Nice wedding dress Duyina.", Ophelia commented.

"Thank you," Duyina replied, "I wore it to my own wedding."

As Ophelia was about to stop her, Sir Mercutio blocked her and said he'll fight them off. He shouted, "Castanet camouflage!"

There he made fog in the entire room. then he shouted, "Rapido razor!"

Making razor sharp pink rose petals and made some matrimonsters into dust, he shouted, "Juerga Joint!"

He shouted rose thorns and aimed at more matrimonsters, finally he shouted, "Palmeros petals!"

And knocked out some matrimonsters into dust. The wedding whackers made a run for outside.

Outside the casino. the mother said, "We got the dough thanks to our new friend Duyina."

Duyina replied, "Thanks, ma'am".

"Ma, I wanted some cake." Sludge said.

Duyina hissed and growled, "The people on our ship don't do sugar."

Then Ophelia and the rest of the gang found them, there she saw something glowing in one of the bags.

"Don't be like your dad boys, wearing cement undies at the bottom of the tar pits," Ma said.

Ophelia needed to stop them. Sir Mercutio said, "Let's combine our powers." Ophelia nodded and placed her hair in her hood. There they both shouted, "Desplante Donut Danger!"

There they made giant donuts with rose petal sprinkles on it and captured the wedding whackers, then they shouted, "Escobilla eclair enrage"

There they took down all the matrimonsters and turned them into dust. Duyina was making her escape with the glowing bag. Sir Mercutio and Ophelia shouted, "Fandango Frosting Fireworks!"

There Duyina was blinded by it and dropped the bag. There she returned to the ship and took off. As Ophelia removed her hood, she opened the bag, "I knew it, the Jazz Stone." Ophelia said, "Now I need to find 10 more to go."

Then Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Blossom, and Buttercup came in and Pebbles said, "We saw what happened."

Now they needed to get to the wedding. Sir Mercutio decided to stay for the marriage. On their way to the wedding 2 days later, Ophelia saw that everyone's happiness is back.

During the wedding reception, they enjoyed cake, the pianist, and Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm sharing their love. Ophelia was wearing a beautiful pink dress with her accessories and Sir Mercutio was already fancy with his outfit. As Barney tripped over Dino. He accidentally knocked over the wedding presen "Gitano Grab!" He shouted, and captured all the wedding presents.

There he placed them on a fixed table. "Thanks for saving the presents and for that," Fred said to him, "I want you to have this."

There he showed a pearl necklace with white heart shaped jewels. "This is perfect for my fiancé." Sir Mercutio said.

Ophelia asked, "You have a fiancé, What's her name?"

"Desdemona." Sir Mercutio answered.

Ophelia said, "What a beautiful name." Fred's wife, "Wilma," said, "Sir Mercutio, Fred told me you were a great flamenco dancer and Ophelia was a great ballerina. Can you entertain the audience, please?" Sir Mercutio said, "Sure."

There Sir Mercutio and Ophelia danced away while everyone watched. Bubbles also welcomed Jerry to the team.

The End.


	15. Operation Growup part 1

Ophelia, Juliet, Jerry, and The Powerpuff Girls were relaxing in the park enjoying some banana nut muffins when they saw 4 kids playing on the swings.

One was a large boy with a light blue shirt and an aviator had, one was a Japanese girl with a green sweater, one was a blonde boy with an orange hoodie, and one was an African American girl with a red cap and dark blue shirt.

There they smelt the muffins and followed the smell. The girl with the sweater asked, "Can we please have some muffins?"

"You kids look familiar," answered Ophelia

Then a small robot containing 5 kids wearing predatory outfits came in.

"Well, well, well," they said, "Kids playing in the playground without us."

There they attacked. Ophelia puts her cloak on and puts her hood up.

"Cookie Turn!" Ophelia shouted.

Then they vaporized the cookie. Then The Powerpuff Girls tried to stop him, but they were too much. Finally, a bald boy with a red sweater and rocket boots came in. He said in a British accent, "Can't start fun? Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Each of them said, "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!"

And took down The 5 children. Suddenly they fled off. "Now I know who you're," Ophelia said as she removed her hood, "Your The Kids Next Door. A group of pre-teen kids who fight for kids right. I've seen your wanted poster."

"Well miss," Numbuh 5 replied, "You got some nerves when you through that cookie. What's your name?"

"Ophelia Wavedancer." she answered.

"Even though you're a teenager," Nigel said, "You should be tested in our simulation room."

There they took off to the treehouse.

Meanwhile, the 5 children returned to a giant mansion, where they've encountered a mysterious man with yellow eyes and a pipe. "Father", they said, "We failed. We found this teenage girl with a pink cloak and a symbol with a swan and 2 footsteps."

Father said, "Unsatisfying, that girl is the warrior who's been stopping The Brigade of Gloom's monsters. I'm an accomplice of Vredtagh, he taught me everything I know."

Suddenly, he got a message from Vredtagh. "Hello Benedict," Vredtagh greeted on the screen, "How is your mission to absorbing human sadness?"

"I came up with a brilliant idea," Father answered, "You sent your monster maker to make monsters that can turn those brats into adults. Bavdrot started making the monster.

Meanwhile at the Sector V Treehouse, The Kids Next Door were testing out Ophelia's powers. Ophelia made a Lemon Meringue pie and tossed it at the target, then missiles started to aim at her. Ophelia made a giant orange lollipop, she licked it and said, "Mmm, orange."

There she stuck the missiles together and made a chocolate bar to protect her. Then a robot came in. There Ophelia mad cream puffs and tossed it at it. There the robot malfunctioned. The kids applauded for Ophelia's powers while Ophelia removed her hood.

"So Numbuh 1," Bubbles asked, "Who were those kids who try to mess with you?"

"Those were our arch enemies, "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane." Numbuh 1 answered, "They plan to make children of the world act too polite and boring. They work for the mysterious C. E. O of Tasty Taste Ice Cream, "Father" thought I don't know, but he looks like my uncle, "Benedict"

Buttercup said, "Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4 told me that you were on a secret mission, what was it about?"

Numbuh 1 said, "It was that time again, time to decommission overage operatives. Anyone over 13 can't be in."

"But Ophelia is 16, why did you let her in the treehouse?" Blossom asked.

Numbuh 1 said, "I noticed that her hair is naturally pink, we don't get those types on Earth. There we decided to test her out." Juliet said, "Y'all got a point."

Unknown to them, The Delightful Children rode The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. Down to the treehouse. , "Everyone," Juliet said to the others, "I hear something."

They went outside to see The Delightful Children. Ophelia puts her hood up and they fought off. Bubbles did her sonic scream, Blossom used her laser, Buttercup used her super strength, and Ophelia used her candy powers. Unfortunately, they were unstoppable.

They summoned senior citizen like monsters and grabbed Nigel. "Like our, "Agegoroinos"" The Delightful Children asked, "Bavdrot made them, they can make anyone age."

There they turned Numbuh 1 into an adult. Suddenly, The Tearsunder abducted and took off.

Numbuhs 2-5 thought they would give up, but Ophelia refused."We have to save Nigel," Ophelia said, "He's your friend!"

They decided to join her on the mission to save him. They ran off to The Coolbus. They tracked Numbuh 1 to outer space and flew off, there Ophelia, Juliet and the others followed them to save Numbuh 1.


	16. Operation GROWUP part 2

There they found The Tearsunder. As the door opened, they got in on time. They needed to find Nigel before it's too late. As they were looking around, they heard beatboxing. Numbuh 3 said, "Beatboxing."

They followed the rhythm to a hallway. There the beatboxing came from a girl with short purple hair, headphones, a ripped t-shirt, stained pants and shoes and a boy with short blue hair, a shirt with a black torn jacket, pants and shoes were dancing. They also wore electric collars around them. Then Bavdrot came in and shouted, "No music!"

There the 2 workers stopped. "If the boss ever catch you 2 doing your music bit," Bavdrot said in anger, "It'll be solitary confinement!"

The workers gulped and Bavdrot left. Ophelia didn't want them to be locked up in solitary for nothing. She went up to them and whispered, "I can help you."

"You can't," said the girl worker, "Bavdrot made these collars so we won't escape."

"Not if I can help it." Ophelia said as she made chocolate sauce from her hand, aimed at the collars, and they shorted out.

The boy slave said, "Thank you." as he felt lovestruck for Ophelia, but she didn't notice.

After Ophelia introduced herself and the others to the slaves. The girl slave greeted herself as, "Perdita Fogblade" while the boy slave was her twin brother, "Benvolio" then they agreed to help find Numbuh 1.

As they were looking around, they found their old backpacks. As they put on they heard Duyina. "Is he absorbing enough sadness yet Bavdrot?" she asked.

"Not yet," Bavdrot answered, "We need enough sadness to contain more power and we need to find prisoners S42 and S43."

Ophelia asked, "What are those?"

"Those were our prisoner names when we came here 3 months ago," Perdita answered.

"No one should be called by numbers!" Ophelia exclaimed.

There Ophelia walked up and said, "Release Nigel, Duyina.".

"You released the prisoners?" Duyina asked, "My husband is not going to like this."

Then Vredtagh came in and asked in rage, "What is this about S42 and S43 escaping?"

"Sir, Princess here caused their escaped," Bavdrot said.

"Ophelia Wavedancer, we finally meet," Vredtagh said to her, "When I heard that your powers are activated, I sensed you."

"Bring it on Ugly!" Ophelia exclaimed

There Ophelia fought off Vredtagh. She shouted, "Lollipop Slash!"

Vredtagh thought she missed, but she intentionally freed Adult Numbuh 1."Thank you." Adult Numbuh 1 said.

Vredtagh did a supersonic scream and made Ophelia unconscious. Perdita and Benvolio needed to help. Perdita got out her turntables and Benvolio got out his violin. As they put on their backpacks, the twins stepped up. Predita told everyone to cover their ears, then she shouted, "Tune Terror."

She scratched her discs, causing the bad guys ears to hurt. Then Benvolio shouted, "Colle chain!"

He made his bow into a whip and attacked Vredtagh. Ophelia woke up seeing Perdita and Benvolio attacking Vredtagh. Then she remembered what her future self told her, "I'll be joined by a girl DJ and a boy violinist." she thought to herself.

There she stood up and came by their side. Vredtagh summoned his Agegoroinos Then they made a new power, they shouted, "Tremolo Taffy Turntable Trial."

And attacked all the monsters, turning them into dust.

There Nigel was turned into a kid again. They also learned that the attack made Vredtagh, Bavdrot, and Duyina knocked out unconscious. There they decided to leave.

Back on Earth, Ophelia found The Hip Hop stone on the ground near the treehouse as she removed her hood, "That stone has been there for weeks," Numbuh 1 explained, "We decided to leave here cause we're afraid it might be of alien power."

"Perfect, I found another stone." Ophelia said, smiling, "The only thing left is to change Perdita and Benvolio's clothes. Let's go to the mall."

"What's a mall?", Perdita asked.

Ophelia said that she'll show you. Later that day at the mall, Perdita wore a purple hoodie with short sleeves with matching fingerless gloves, a violet pair of pants, and light purple boots, while Benvolio wore a blue turtleneck with a dark blue jacket, a turquoise belt light blue pants, and cerulean shoes.

"This place is awesome," Perdita exclaimed,"Who knew they had a dance club and music store, tight!"

"I also like their violin band and a cleaning shop," Benviolio replied.

"A mall is wonderful and I can't wait for you to learn about Earth culture," Ophelia replied.

There they took off for adventure.

The End.


	17. Where's Lazlo part 1

The gang was flying above Leaky Lake, there they arrived at Camp Kidney. Where they saw an elephant and a rhinoceros being picked on by a platypus and 2 dung beetles.

"Leave them alone you platypus," Ophelia shouted as they landed.

The platypus said, "Can't wait til you see the iron moose."

Then a banana slug shouted, "All hail, "Scoutmaster Lumpus!"

Out came a moose with a grumpy look.

"Slinkman is everything in order," Lumpus asked.

Slinkman said, "Yes, except these 3 teenagers got the sight and saved the new campers from bullying."

Scoutmaster Lumpus was shocked when he saw Ophelia, Perdita, and The Powerpuff Girls on the campgrounds.

"There are no girls at Camp Kidney.", He shouted in anger.

"We do need workers for the Squirrel Scout picnic visit Saturday," Slinkman said.

"They can help with desserts." Lumpus replied.

Slinkman said, "Here are our new campers, "Raj" and "Clam" though there is one more, but he's gone."

Then a fruit truck came in, "Fruit delivery for Camp Kidney!" the fruit bat shouted.

They were confused. As he dropped the box he took off. Ophelia and Benvolio opened the box and out came a monkey. There Perdita recorded him dancing, then the monkey stopped dancing. Everyone applauded, except for the platypus, the 2 dung beetles, Slinkman and Scoutmaster Lumpus. Slinkman told him he was the missing camper. There he took them to an old cabin.

"Name your cabin anywhere you like," Slinkman said "As long as it's a bean."

Lazlo came up with a suggestion "Jelly Cabin" Clam liked the idea. There Lazlo started decorating it with a few fun knick knacks of his own.

Meanwhile at the mess hall, Ophelia and Bubbles were fixing up some sugar free banana bread, Perdita and Buttercup were making some sugar free caramel pudding, and Benvolio and Blossom were making sugar free pumpkin cake. Jerry was licking the spoon. "These are some good recipe's Chef McMuesli," Ophelia commented.

Chef McMuesli said, "No prob."

As he left, the platypus and the 2 dung beetles who made fun of Raj and Clam came in. "You really know your way around dessert missy?" the platypus asked.

Ophelia answered, "Of course-" "Name's "Edward"," said the platypus, "And this is "Chip" and "Skip" if you want to be in Camp Kidney as girls, with your blue haired friend and pet mouse, you must pass an initiation."

"What is that?" Ophelia asked.

At Jelly Cabin, Lazlo made a totem pole with The Jelly Beans, a bunny, and a gnome on it. Raj liked it and took back what he said about Lazlo.

Later that night, they were near the mess hall. Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio were wearing camouflage outfits. "Is the camouflage necessary?" Edward asked

"Yeah, we don't wanna get caught by the workers," Ophelia answered.

"In order to be a true Camp Kidney worker," Edward exclaimed, "You must secretly steal the junk food."

"I'm not so sure," Ophelia said.

"Come on Ophelia," Perdita said, "We have to do this."

There Perdita and Benvolio went to a different side and opened the door. Ophelia did a leap around the trap door and got in with The Powerpuff Girls. Jerry distracted Chef McMuesli. There were cameras on the way to the junk food safe. Ophelia blocked them with cupcakes.

Then they got to the safe. Ophelia remembered seeing spy movies and they always had lasers. She used chocolate spray and exposed the inferred beams. Ophelia did a Grande Jeté, a Plié, a Tour en l'air, and a pirouette. Then they needed to break into the safe.

Bubbles used her laser vision and they opened the vault. Buttercup destroyed the alarm and made off with the junk food. Edward was impressed by their skills.

Later they had a junk food party, they congratulated Ophelia and her friends on a job well done and to getting a good job on the desserts for this Saturday's picnic.


	18. Where's Lazlo part 2

Saturday came, Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio were wearing hippie attire. Ophelia was putting on some sunscreen when she noticed that Lazlo is gone. They needed to find him and fast before The Squirrel Scouts show up. Only Raj and Clam came with them to find Lazlo. As they were looking around, someone shouted, "I like cereal!"

In the bush, they found a yellow imaginary friend eating bush leaves saying, "This cereal taste funny."

"That's not cereal," Ophelia corrected, "That's a bush."

"Technically, herbivore animals eat bushes," Benvolio replied.

"My name is, "Cheese"." the yellow pale friend greeted.

Ophelia said, "Well Cheese, we're going to find our friend Lazlo."

"I know where he is," Cheese said, "Follow me doggies."

There they followed Cheese to a secret cave. Inside were exterminator like monsters and found a lot of animals in cages all sad and Lazlo bound and gagged. There they freed Lazlo from it. Then Cheese asked, "Are you okay doggie?"

"I'm fine," Lazlo answered, "I was doing a night walk, then I got captured by these monsters."

Then Lumpus came in, "Your, not a real scoutmaster are you?" asked Benvolio, "I looked at your files last night and noticed that all of the files were belonged to a Carl R. Bull, knowing that your nothing more than a lunatic."

There Perdita saw a wanted poster of him. She read, "Wanted: Algonquin C. Lumpus, for disturbing the peace, shoplifting, identity theft, and littering. Reward: 2000 dollars." That's enough for supplies on our adventures."

"No one is turning me in!" Lumpus growled, "After I turn Camp Kidney into a pollution wasteland, no one will stop me. An alien from another world send me these exterminator aliens to make those scouts cry."

"Vradtagh!" They shouted.

Lumpus told the Extermijerkos to attack. Cheese said, "I like this game!"

"Ice cream slip!" Ophelia shouted

There she made some Extermijerkos bump into each other and turn into dust. Benvolio did a passé, a chasse, and a contraction, then he shouted, "Flautando Bombs!"

He made bombs with violins on it. They exploded and turned some of the monsters into dust. Perdita did a moonwalk, a two-step, and a kick cross step, then Perdita shouted, "Disc shurikens!"

And tossed at the monsters, turning them into dust.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Jerry fought off some of the monsters. Bubbles used her laser vision to melt the bars, freeing the animals, and The Jelly Beans wanted to help. There Lazlo got an idea, he got out a banjo and started to sing The Hokey Pokey there Raj and Clam joined in. Perdita joined in too by playing her turntables.

The Extermijerkos was terrible dancers. They stepped onto each other's feet, bumped into each other, and turned into dust. "Good job Lazlo," Ophelia comments as she applauded.

Lazlo said, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Jerry saw something glowing, it was the Hula Stone. Ophelia placed the stone in her backpack. They needed to return to the camp fast. They got onto Juliet and they flew off.

As they got to the camp, they noticed that Scoutmaster Lumpus was hogging up all the desserts. Most of the campers were furious because of Lumpus's selfish behavior. A doe scoutmistress named, "Jane Doe" asked, "Should you share these desserts to the kids?"

No way hot cakes, there all mine!" he rudely shouted.

Cheese came up and ate the lactose and sugar-free cookies. Lumpus grabbed them out of his hands and Cheese started to scream. Causing him to track down attract the police, "Good job, you caught Algonquin C. Lumpus." The officer happily said, "We've been tracking him down for 6 months."

There the police arrested Lumpus and giving Cheese the cookies. "I like potatoes!" he shouted as he ate the cookies.

Perdita found a rosebush by Jelly Cabin. There it bloomed, "Good job" meaning it was magic by Sir Mercutio. Benvolio got out his binoculars and saw Sir Mercutio fly off on his pegasus.

After the picnic, Benvolio was playing his violin when Slinkman said that he just called the real scoutmaster and he's retiring. Slinkman decided to become the new scoutmaster. Everyone, but Edward, Chip, and Skip cheered. "Plus I caught Edward on video forcing Ophelia to sneak into the junk food vault," he continued, "You 3 are going to clean up the picnic."

There, Edward, Chip, and Skip started cleaning.

As Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio were packing up, Cheese said, "Me wanna come." Ophelia said, "You could help us scream out the enemy." Cheese cheered and hopped onto Juliet. There they took off.

The end.


	19. Brown Evil part 1

The gang was in Endsville tracking down another stone. There they saw some bank robbers, "Colle Chain!" Benvolio shouted

He made the bank robbers trip. There Perdita and Ophelia returned the stolen money to the bank. As they were leaving, they bumped into a woman with red hair and a purple dress. Her name was, "Gladys" They were wondering what she's doing, "My husband, "Harold" and I are attending a party and I need someone to keep our son, "Billy" from annoying the townspeople." she answered.

"We don't like people annoying townsfolk, so we'll do it," Ophelia replied.

Gladys was happy.

Later on, Gladys introduced them to her husband, "Harold" their son, "Billy" and his best friend, "Mandy" her parents are at the movies and is visiting him. There they gave the team emergency numbers and the schedule. Then Harold and Gladys headed off to the party. "Who wants ice cream and soda?" Billy asked.

"Me," Ophelia asked. There she made ice cream floats and shared them. Billy chugged it in a second and ate the cup too. Suddenly, a black figure with a skull came in. "You're The Grim Reaper," she said.

"You know about me, man?" Grim asked.

"I had a friend who was in the supernatural," Ophelia answered, "Ahe told me that you reap souls of those who died and from 15th century England."

Grim seem to notice that their hair was natural pink, purple, and blue. "We're aliens from Brodlarvia in Pavo Majoris."

"You're from Pavo Majoris?" asked Ophelia.

"Of course," Perdita answered, "We were orphans traveling from place to place. We made money for food by playing on the streets and at parties. That's when we got onto Netshan."

"We got captured and have been working on The Tearsunder for 3 months.", Benvolio continued, "Perdita, that idea you had was stupid."

Mandy didn't believe any of that stuff and left, "What about you Ophelia?" Grim asked

"I actually didn't know why my hair is natural pink." she answered.

Then Benvolio started vacuuming the floor. Benvolio thought it would be great if he cleaned the house up before Harold and Gladys get home from their party. "Cool, that's one of the few things I know about babysitting." Ophelia said, "When your looking after kids, make sure they have well-balanced dinners, play games and do activities with them, and make sure their ready by bedtime."

"Can I bake some brownies, please?" asked."

"Sure, just as long as you don't leave the oven on." Ophelia answered.

"We want to bake brownies!" Cheese shouted.

Ophelia let Cheese and Jerry help Billy with the brownies. As they were baking brownies, they ran out of salt. "I know where we can get more salt," Billy said.

He took them to Grim's trunk. Jerry saw some supernatural items and decided to stay away from it. Then Billy and Cheese found a potion that said, "Evil Powder".

They thought it was salt. As they were baking them, they left an odious smell. Meanwhile, Benvolio was dusting the bookcases when he smelled the nasty brownies. "This smells like moldy pizza," he described.

"Your telling me," Ophelia replied.

They all held their noses, except for Grim and Mandy. "What's going on in the kitchen?" Blossom asked.

As Billy got out the brownies. The gang felt disgusted. "Billy, those brownies are awful," Mandy said.

There Grim ate one saying, "I don't think they're awful."

Ophelia puts on some oven mitts and got a brownie. There she looked inside, seeing some egg shell, worms, mud, and tomatoes in the brownies. Grim secretly stashed them in his head, while Ophelia ran to the store and got ingredients to make brownies. Unknown to them, ghosts were being summoned.

Later on, Ophelia was teaching Cheese and Billy how to make brownies the right way. They stuffed them into the oven. Benvolio was cleaning the windows when he saw the ghosts outside saying, "Brownie!"

Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, Billy, Jerry, Cheese, and The Powerpuff Girls started to fight them off.


	20. Brown Evil part 2

The team fought off the ghost monsters, Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash, Perdita did a Tune Terror, and Benvolio did a Colle Chain. Cheese used his screaming to annoy the ghost, Jerry scared them off with a flashlight, The Power Puff Girls fought them with their triple attacks, and Billy scared them with his sonic burps. There were too many ghosts for them to fight off.

Suddenly, a van with a fist came in. Out of the van were 5 people. One was a buff man with red hair, an eye patch, and a metal hand, another was a Japanese woman with long black hair, an African man, a Canadian man, and a Latino woman with short hair. There they fought of the monsters, "Who are those guys?" Benvolio asked.

"That's Underfist, I saw them on TV," Ophelia explained.

She pointed to the red-haired man with an eyepatch saying, "That's Hoss Delgado, he leads the team and fights off the supernatural."

She points to the Japanese woman saying, "That's, "Hiromi Okago", expert ghost hunter."

She points to the African man saying, "That's, "Sean Bernard" he drives The Fistcruiser."

She said as she points to the Canadian man, "That's, "Casen Williamson" he builds the gadgets."

Then she points to the Latino woman and said, "And that's, "Esma Portal" the combat specialist of the group. She even defeated Del Uglio 13 times."

"Del Uglio is my favorite wrestler of all time," said Billy, "I wish I had him as a big brother." Ophelia joined them in the fight, she used her Chocolate Ball to knock out the ghosts.

As they defeated the last ghost, Bavdrot came in wearing a contamination suit, "Dude, what's with the suit?" Ophelia asked.

"I had to wear this suit for the latest monster," Bavdrot answered, "I forced the local candy store to make s a mini version of them and with my monster making abilities to make them bigger. Here are The"Fudgeghosterios"."

He told them to attack. Hiromi used an ecto laser to destroy one, Casen used his gadgets, Esma did a body slam on one, and Hoss tossed a grenade at the last Fudgeghosterio. There he exploded and they were covered in chocolate. Bavdrot was removing his suit at the same time, when he got covered in chocolate. Suddenly, Bavdrot started to get a rash "Your allergic to sugar?" Ophelia asked.

They all tossed fudge at him, causing Bavdrot to retreat, "Now your a horsie!" shouted Cheese.

Cheese jumped on him, "Get off of me you yellow lunatic!" Bavdrot growled.

There he threw cheese causing him to say, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

There Bavdrot contacted The Tearsunder and was brought up to the ship. There The Tearsunder took off. There Ophelia saw something glowing by her foot, it was The Disco Stone. She placed it in her pocket. Unknown to them, Sir Mercutio saw the entire thing while planting rose bushes for Billy's family. Then he took off on his pegasus.

Back in the house, the Brownies ready. There they took out the brownies and decide to let them clean. Later on, while they were enjoying their brownies, Ophelia asked, "Hoss, tell us how you began?"

"It was high school, I was laughed at by everyone. They called me, "Whimp"." Hoss explained, "One day, I was selling electric potato peelers when I had enough. There I became strong and tough. I lost my hand after I encountered a werewolf, replacing it with a bionic one. 5 years ago I recruited these 4 young people to stop the supernatural from taking over the world."

Then it was time for Billy to go to bed. As they got him to bed, Underfist left. Then Billy's parents showed up seeing that everything is okay.

Meanwhile on Netshan, numerous people with pink and red hair were doing a lot of work, while being guarded by orange haired monsters. An orange haired lady with a buff body and a black suit came in,"Keep working," she shouted, "Vredtagh isn't going to like it when you dorks slack off!"

Vredtagh came in and said, "Jasper, the slaves are doing it wonderfully like they did for the last 16 years."

There they walked up to 2 statues. One was of a woman who wore a beautiful dress and crown and looked a lot like Ophelia and a man with a suit, a crown and he looked like Sir Mercutio. "Well your highnesses," Vredtagh said to them, "I found the girl. Soon she'll be the source of our sadness. Will give everyone cavities."

"I thought your kind was allergic to sugar." Jasper reminded him

"Yes Jasper, but we'll use her to torture everyone." he said with an evil grin.

The end.


	21. The Eds are coming part 1

Juliet was flying around when she saw Peach Creek. "Wow, those kids seem to be having fun," Juliet said to her friends.

A blue haired boy said in a Norwegian accent, "Rolf saw a magical horse."

A boy with a red hat said, "Rolf, your crazy. Pegasi aren't real."

As Juliet landed in the playground, a weird kid with a board said, "Right on Plank! A pegasus for us to play"

There he started playing on her. Benvolio said, "Position Pressure!"

He knocked out the boy playing on Juliet. There he fell asleep. A girl with short blonde hair said, "Dudes, what did you do to Jonny 2x4."

"I didn't mean to, he was annoying Juliet," Benvolio explained.

They all cheered for Benvolio, "Jonny has been annoying us for weeks." Kevin explained,"Plus talked with his mouthful with donuts."

Then a boy with a retainer came in saying, "There are robot claws coming to take us."

A girl with red hair said, "Jimmy, calm down."

" Benvolio, don't those kids remind us of ourselves when we were kids?" Perdita asked

"Yeah, you always get us in trouble Sis," Benvolio answered.

Jerry followed them when he heard someone say, "Step right up folks and try out our Ed Candy."

Ed saw the candy and it had gravy on it, causing him to get sick. The rest of the gang saw Jerry by the candy stand. There Ophelia distracted The Eds with a giant s'more. She turned to gravy candy into regular candy.

Ophelia said, "I made them mystery flavor. Try one."

Perdita ate one and said, "This is grape flavor!"

Benvolio ate one and said, "Mine is blueberry."

Suddenly, the kids came in trying the mystery flavored candy.

Then a trio of girls came in and stole the candy. Ophelia told them to return the candy, but they refused.

"No way, my sisters and I are going to eat all the candy." said the red-haired girl.

Then Ophelia got an idea, she made ice cream sandwiches and gave them to the trio of girls. They hogged them up and got sick. There they made a run for it to the trailer park.

"Thank you dudette," Kevin said with a smile, "The Kanker Sisters are big bullies."

"They once forced me to eat bugs.", Jimmy cried.

Later in the woods, they camped out when they heard something. There they saw some meat-like monsters. Perdita shouted, "Disc Jockey Illusion!"

She made an illusion of a donkey and made the monsters bump into each other. Benvolio did a Colle Chain and whipped them into dust. Ophelia did an Ice Cream Slip and made the monsters slip into one another, turning them all into dust. As they were cleaning up, Perdita found the Gypsy Stone. There they placed it in Ophelia's backpack.

Meanwhile on The Tearsunder. Jasper picked up reports that their latest monster, "the Meatohros" were destroyed, "Now how are we going to absorb the sadness from Earth?" Jasper said in rage

"Well Sweetheart, we can go down there and send in more Meatohros." explained Bavdrot.

Jasper thought it was a brilliant idea, "I always love buff woman." Bavdrot commented.

There Jasper carried Bavdrot to a warp pad and went down to Earth.

There Jasper let Bavdrot down and sneaked into people's houses, stealing meat. Suddenly, The Kanker Sisters came in. The red-haired sister came in and asked, "What are you doing stealing meat?"

The blonde sister replied, "We want to join too."

"Names, "Lee"," said the red-haired sister "And these are my sisters, "May" and,"Marie"".

There they broke into all of the houses and took all the meat. Bavdrot turned them into monsters. There Bavdrot told them to attack at high noon. Little did they know, Jerry saw what happened and ran to warn Ophelia.


	22. The Eds are coming part 2

The next day, Jerry drew a blueprint on what they're planing to do. The team was shocked by this. "We got to stop those monsters from taking over the place," Ophelia said.

As they changed into their camouflage attire, they heard some complaining. Outside of the woods, they heard them saying that all of their meat was stolen. "All of our meat was stolen?" Ophelia asked, "Don't panic, we'll take care of the meat thieves and Bavdrot, he's a monster making alien."

Jimmy said, "I told you, aliens will come to our planet!"

There the geared up and got ready for the battle. Jimmy got his cooking, Sarah got her water balloons filled with chocolate sauce, Nazz got her balls, Kevin got his bike repair equipment, Rolf got his animals, Ed got his hot gravy bowls, Double D got his books, and Eddy got his music CDs.

At the construction site, they met Jasper, Bavdrot, and The Kanker Sisters, "An army of kids, lame!" Jasper said, "I'm, "Jasper", "

"Do you like my girlfriend?" Bavdrot asked.

They all said, "Girlfriend?"

There Jasper and Bavdrot made out, causing them to get disgusted. The Meatohros started to attack. Jimmy and Sarah tossed their stuff at some of the monsters and they turned into dust. Nazz tossed some balls and did a karate kick, Kevin hitter some Meatohros with his equipment. After they took down the last Meatohros, they finally surrounded Jasper.

"Who wants to have their heads torn off?" Jasper asked as she cracks her knuckles.

They all ran off in terror, except for Ed, who shouted, "I want my head torn off!"

There Jasper started beating up Ed. Ophelia made a cupcake.

"A cupcake?" Benvolio asked.

"Double D told me that Ed loves cupcakes," Ophelia explained,

She tossed the cupcake and Ed followed it. There Ophelia fought off Jasper.

Jonny woke up and heard about what's going on in the construction site. There he ran to them and started to poke her on the head, "Get off of me!" Jasper growled,

"Why?" Jonny asked,

"Cause you are giving me a headache!" Jasper said angrily.

Unfortunately, Jonny continued saying, "Why?" Jasper couldn't take it anymore. "Send in The Tearsunder and return the meat!" Jasper panickly shouted.

There Jasper tossed Jonny into the air, Ophelia made a giant cake and Jonny and Plank landed on it. The Tearsunder came in and picked up Jasper and Bavdrot. The Teasunder brought up Bavdrot and Jasper and returned all the meat to the fridges. Then they flew off in fear.

The kids in the Culdesac saw what happened and applauded for the kids. The Kankers made a run for it.

That night, the kids were having a candy party to celebrate their victory against the aliens, "Having a good time people?" Ophelia asked as she took a sip of her soda.

The kids cheered. Then Perdita played a song on her DJ set and the kids celebrate.

The End


	23. The Grim adventures of the KND part 1

As the team was enjoying like at Endsville Park. They saw Billy playing annoying others with a paddleball. Ophelia made an apple pie trail that lead Billy to a giant one. There he saw the COOLBUS, as he got in. The Kids Next Door came back from a mission.

Unknown to them, Billy was inside. There they took off to the treehouse. Meanwhile, the team followed the empty pie tins to the giant pie, where they saw The COOLBUS with Billy waving at them. Bubbles said, "This isn't good."

"If Billy gets his hands on The Kids Next Door," Ophelia exclaimed, "He'll annoy everyone in the world!"

There they got onto Juliet and fled off to find him.

On the COOLBUS, Billy asked, "Do you have any more pie?"

The kids were shocked to see Billy trespassing on the bus. As they were fighting, they got a call from, "Numbuh 274" he had short blond hair covering one eye and a red suit. He said, "Sorry to be a bother kids, but The Delightful Children has activated The Delightfulization Chamber."

They needed to check it out. As they got there, they saw that Mandy was making deals with The Delightful Children into obeying her commands. Billy shouted, "Hi Mandy!"

"An intruder?" The Delightful Children asked, "We should get the ice cream men."

"Ice Cream!" Billy shouted.

He thinks that the ice creme men were in the Delightfulization Chamber and went in with Grim's scythe that he stole while he was gardening. The Delightful Children followed him. There they became, "The Delightful Reaper."

There they fought off The Delightful Reaper, but it was too much. They retreated to Sector V Treehouse, where they met the team. Cheese said as he hugged one of Numbuh 3's stuffed animals, "Pretty toy."

Numbuh 3 started to play with Cheese. There they explained what happened at The Delightful Mansion. Ophelia was shocked that Mandy is working for them. Benvolio admitted that he never liked Mandy because she's too mean and she never smiles. Ophelia decided to place a smile on her face with some cupcakes.

There she used her magic and made cupcakes with Mandy Faces on them. The others thought it was creepy.

Later at Delightful Mansion, Ophelia offered Mandy the cupcakes but refused and shoved them into her face. Then The Delightful Reaper came in and started to Attack. She attacked them with an Ice Cream Slip, a Chocolate Ball, a Cotton Candy Capture, and a Lollipop Slash, but it was unstoppable.

"Everyone bow down before Mandy!" said The Delightful Reaper.

The kids had no choice than to bow. Mandy deviously grinned and Ophelia made a run for in. Then Jasper and Bavdrot came in and were impressed by Mandy's skills. They decided to make her Jasper's apprentice. Back at the treehouse, Ophelia told them what happened.

Benvolio saw through his binoculars that The Delightful Reaper is now causing havoc amongst the kids. There they decided to attack.


	24. The Grim adventurs of the KND part 2

As they got onto the middle of the street, they fought off The Delightful Reaper. The reaper made a lightning bolt. Perdita did Scratch Shield and protected them from the zap. The Kids next door used their weapons on it. Numbuh 5 had a FRAPPE, Numbuh 4 had a SPANKLER, Numbuh 3 had a THUMPER, Numbuh 2 had a SPICER, and Numbuh 1 had a GUMZOOKA. Suddenly, Jasper summoned a lot of monsters who looked like Mandy.

"Welcome our latest monsters," Mandy shouted, ""The Mandmeaners"."

There the Mandmeners started to attack, Benvolio did Flautando Bombs and disintegrated the Mandmeaners into dust, Blossom froze some, Bubbles screamed at them, Buttercup supersonic punched them, Jerry scared them, Cheese bit one, and the Kids Next Door used their weapons on them. There the Mandmeaners turned into dust. Jasper and Mandy were really furious with them now. Mandy started to fuse with The Delightful Reaper and turned into, "The Delightful Mandy". It was unstoppable.

Juliet distracted them while Ophelia did an Ice Cream slip. There she made a new giant Mandy cupcake and stuffed it into her mouth. There Blossom and Bubbles made her chew it. Billy said, "Mmm, banana." then the Delightful Mandy started to explode. Luckily, The Powerpuff Girls grabbed them in time.

Jerry pulled Ophelia's cloak, showing her numerous 2x4 vehicles. It was the rest of The Kids Next Door and The Grim Reaper. "Good job everyone, you stopped The Delightful Children from turning everyone into zombies." Their supreme commander, "Numbuh 274" said as he came down, "And no worries on the Delightfulization Chamber, Numbuh 74.239 destroyed it."

The Delightful Children were outraged by this. Then The Kids Next Door arrested them for good.

Before they had their chance to arrest Mandy, Jasper, and Bavdrot. They made their escape on The Tearsunder. They decided not to worry about Mandy, she'll come back and The team will kick her bottom.

At the treehouse, Ophelia figured they needed a team name, one that will get everyone to notice them. Perdita suggested, The Perdita Phones but Ophelia thought that people will think it would be all about Perdita. Benvolio suggested The Classic Moves, but Ophelia thought it was too boring. Then Jerry came in with a written suggestion. Ophelia opened it and it said, "The Candy Choreographers," They all thought it was sweet. Cheese said, "I like candy!"

There he started to find the candy stash in the treehouse. The Candy Choreographers followed him to the stash and saw him eating gumdrops. They decided to join in on the fun.

The End.


	25. Ocean Gem part 1

On Netshan, Bavdrot was designing his latest monsters, "the Sharkonharshers".

Vredtagh and Duyina came in and saw his latest design. "Send those monsters to Earth, those candy-coated brats won't stop me now!" Vredtagh shouted.

At Beach City, the gang was enjoying some Lion Lickers when a boy with curly black hair and a star shirt came up and said, "Those things are disgusting. Cookie Cats are cool."

"I thought they were discontinued," Benvolio replied.

"They are, I made these myself." The boy explained.

He introduced himself as, "Steven Universe" and after the team introduced themselves, Steven asked why they're called that. Ophelia made licorice come out of her bare hands and Steven ate it. He asked if they could join him on his trip to Funland and they agreed.

At Funland, they enjoyed their good times there. They road the Appalachian, played balloon darts and Perdita took a selfie of them at Funland.

In the arcade, they saw a lot of games. There they saw Steven's good friend, "Connie" she was an Indian girl with glasses and a dress. Blossom and Benvolio played Whacker Man Jr, Ophelia and Bubbles played Meat Beat Mania and Buttercup and Perdita played Road Killer.

Afterward, Steven saw that the local movie theater is showing the movie, "Isota of the Night" Ophelia has seen the movie a lot. It's an adventure-themed movie in Denmark. As they got to the theater, they noticed that n the poster, the lead characters, "Isota", "Ryia " and "Bertran" look a lot like Ophelia, Perdita, and Benvolio with regular hair color. "It's like you've been cloned," Steven said.

There, Benvolio got the snacks and Ophelia started to sleep. When she woke up, she saw she was in the kingdom of, "Wruria" the main setting of the movie. She saw Perdita and Benvolio seeing if she's okay and she is. Then Isota, Ryia, and Bertran showed up. They were freaked out by seeing their movie doubles.

Then they noticed that the movie warlock, "Uklavior" was casting curses on the village. They fought him off. Then Uklavior thought he was seeing double due to his awful eyesight and fainted. Then Ophelia started to shake.

Jerry woke her up. "No worry, I always sleep during the previews." Ophelia explained, "As I hear the guy on the screen say, "Now your feature presentation, I wake up."

Good, you can't sleep during the movie." Perdita replied.

There they stayed quiet and watched the film.


	26. Ocean Gem part 2

After the movie, a man with a brown beard and a van came in and said, "Come on you too? We're going to be late for the Hot Dog festival at Keystone Motel."

"Can your new friends come please?" Steven asked.

"Sure, but I don't know if that giant pegasus can fit." the man answered.

"No worries y'all," Juliet said in a calm tone, "I can fly to The Keystone Motel."

There they flew off to Keystone Motel. As the van that Steven, Connie and his father, "Greg" were in. Jerry found a stone with a veil on it. It was the Belly Dancer Stone. There Ophelia placed it in her backpack.

Later at the pool, the team were in their swimsuits. Benvolio placed in their sunblock. 'Bro, you don't need sunblock it's sunset." Perdita said.

"I know, but I'm doing this just in case," Benvolio replied.

There they swam, then Cheese shouted, "Mirror!"

They got out of the pool to find that Cheese found a mirror with a blue drop on it. Then it started to rain, causing to let Steven, Connie, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, and Cheese to cry in sadness.

There the sadness was absorbed to shark-like monsters. Duyina said as she came in, "Like our monsters, their called, "Sharkonharshers".

"Dudette, your Shark creatures are ugly." Perdita said.

The Sharkonharshers attacked. Ophelia puts on her cloak and puts her hood up. Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash, an Ice Cream Slip, and a Cookie Turn. Perdita did a Tune Terror, a Beat Constrictor, and a Disc Shuriken. Benvolio did a Colle Chain, Flautando Bombs, and Blinding Bow.

Out of nowhere, Sir Mercutio came in. There he did a Juerga Joint, a Rapido Razor, and a Gitano Grab. As Ophelia got close to Sir Mercutio, they accidentally got into the mirror, Steven followed them inside.

There they woke up and were trapped in some alternate world. In the distance, she saw a blue figure. she had blue hair, skin, a dress, and was barefooted. She said, "I'm Lapis Lazuli."

Steven and Ophelia knew she was alone and sad. There he saw her broken gem and fixed it with his healing kiss. Lapis thanked them and freed them from the mirror. There she flew off to outer space.

There Lapis flew off to outer space. Sir Mercutio, Ophelia, and Steven got out of the mirror and landed on the ground. Ophelia landed on Benvolio. There they started to blush. Ophelia asked if Sir Mercutio can join their team and he agreed.

"What's your team called?" Sir Mercutio asked.

Ophelia told them that they're called The Candy Choreographers.

""Candy Choreographers" love the name." said Sir Mercutio.

"Candy Choreographers? That's the dumbest name I'd ever heard," insulted Duyina.

Then she teleported to The Tearsunder. Perdita thought that the thing was a new image.

The next day at the hot dog festival. They had a good time and Perdita took a selfie of the quartet and Jerry.

The End.


	27. Pawn of Shadows

The Candy Choreographers were on the beaches of Crystal Cove in their swimsuits. Bubbles, Cheese, Jerry, and Ophelia were making a sandcastle, Blossom and Benvolio were reading a classic music magazine, Sir Mercutio was tending to Juliet, and Buttercup and Perdita were splashing. There Ophelia used her amulet and changed them into 60's like attire. There a man with a strong chin and blonde hair said, "Your clothes look like the original Mystery Incorporated."

There they saw him with a girl with short brown hair and glasses, a girl with red hair, a guy with dirty blonde hair and whiskers and a great dane. "Mystery Incorporated?" Benvolio asked as he closed his magazine.

"20 years ago, 4 young teenagers, "Brad Chiles", "Judy Reeves", "Cassidy Williams", and "Ricky Owens" disappeared in the Crystal Cove Caves," Ophelia explained as she got up, "The only trace searchers found, was their mascot bird, "Professor Pericles." I did this for a history report for homeschooling 7th grade."

The quintet introduced themselves as, "Fred Jones", "Velma Dinkley", "Daphne Blake", "Shaggy Rogers", and "Scooby Doo".

After The Candy Choreographers introduced themselves, they decided to learn about the missing kids from the library. There they got the info that they were students at Crystal Cove High, Judy and Brad were in love with each other and Professor Pericles is in solitary confinement. Meanwhile, Duyina disguised as a police officer, sneaked into the prison where Professor Pericles was, she freed him with fake IDS. Professor Pericles said, "Guten tag Duyina, ich haven't seen you in 20 years."

"Danke, Professor Pericles," Duyina replied.

As they got out of jail, hey teleported to The Tearsunder, to explain their plans.

Later at K-Ghoul, they met a woman with short black hair and a red suit. She was, "Angel Dynamite". Ophelia told them what's going on and Angel knew where they should look, the caves.

At the cave, they saw a glow. It was The Bollywood Stone. It had an elephant on it. There Ophelia placed it in her backpack.

There they saw a mysterious figure with blue hair and horns."You're not supposed to be in this cave," the creature said with a growl, "now leave or meet your grave."

"That must be, "The Freak of Crystal Cove." said Perdita.

There they attacked The Freak. Blossom did her ice breath, Bubbles did her sonic scream, and Buttercup did her supersonic punches. Perdita, Benvolio, and Ophelia did their Tremolo Taffy Turntable Trial and took him out. Sir Mercutio tried to catch him as The Freak got up but got something from his sleeve. It was a locket, as he opened it showing a boy who looked like Fred and a girl with blonde hair. Bubbles said, "That's Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves."

At K-Ghoul, they showed Angel the locket. She said, "Judy's locket. I haven't seen this in 20 years."

Ophelia then realized something"Your Cassidy Williams aren't you?" she asked in a serious tone, "I looked up Angel Dynamite and she didn't exist until 2 years ago. You were trying to hide from this Freak of Crystal Cove aren't you?"

"But it was an accident." Angel explained with a nod, "Brad said that he saw someone and going and night and wanted to investigate. Turns out what we found was a threat to us and our families. He forced us to leave or our loved ones will get hurt."

"Dude, that's harsh." Perdita said.

"You can't force someone against their will." Blossom replied.

"I know, but we must find The Freak before it's too late." Cassidy said.


	28. All Fear The Freak

Midnight came and the gang was investigating the mayor's office. "Mayor Fred Jones SR" allowed them to do it. He had black hair and barely looked anything like Fred.

"What happened to your mom?" Benvolio asked.

"She disappeared when I was a baby," Fred answered, "I don't even had a picture of her."

"Our parents died when Benvolio and I were kids," Perdita replied as she placed books on the shelf, "they were electrocuted at a power plant."

Velma said, "Jinkies, the other last place they went to was the old church out of town."

Now the team knew where to go. Ophelia called the police first before they made their move. Unknown to them, Fred Sadness was being absorbed by monsters that looked like The Freak of Crystal Cove. Professor Pericles said, "Are the "Freakodorks" filled with sadness yet?"

Bavdrot said, "Not yet, he needs to learn the troubled truth."

Later at the old Spanish church, they saw something glowing. It was The Fan Stone it had a Chinese fan on it. There Ophelia placed it in her backpack. Suddenly Scooby screamed, "Ronsters!"

"I think he meant, "Monsters"." Ophelia said as they turned around to see The Freak of Crystal Cove and the Freakodorks.

There they fought off the monsters, except for Shaggy and Scooby whom duck and covered. Fred used his football skills, Velma covered some Freakodorks with an old tapestry, Daphne used her martial arts, Ophelia did a cookie turn, Perdita did a Disc Shuriken, Benvolio did a Colle Chain, and Sir Mercutio did a Rapido Razor. There the Freakodorks turned into dust and Fred turned back to normal. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby made a run when they bumped into The Freak of Crystal Cove and placed him in a barrel. They unmasked him and he was revealed to be, Mayor Jones.

"I came to Crystal Cove to learn about the alien treasure many tried to find." Mayor Jones explained, "Then Professor Pericles helped me blackmail the kids into leaving town. There we were caught, but I made my escape."

"What about my mom?" Fred asked, "What's this got to do with her?"

"I believe she's with Brad Chiles." Mayor Jones explained.

He explained that Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves are his real parents and stole him from the couple as a baby in order to keep them from returning. Fred was upset and cried. As the cops arrested him, Ophelia saw Sir Mercutio leaving.

Ophelia followed Sir Mercutio to the beach. As she found him, she saw a necklace that looked a lot like hers. Mercutio said that his parents gave him this when he was a baby and Ophelia got hers too. Ophelia asked in a shock, "How to you know about this?"

"I'm your older brother." Sir Mercutio answered

"I can't believe it. Your, your my big brother." Ophelia said in a shock.

"By 13 years." Sir Mercutio replied.

Ophelia felt extremely happy that she has a relative.

There they both hugged. Fred saw that and felt bum, cause his family life was a lie. As Ophelia and Sir Mercutio stopped hugging. They saw Fred. They told him that they'll find his parents.


	29. Web of the Dreamweaver

Ophelia was dreaming that she was on a planet filled with slaves and Jasper bossing them around. She tried to stop them, but Jasper was too strong. Then she woke up. She said, "No more chocolate covered cookies before bed."

Then she went back to sleep.

In the morning. she changed into her mystery outfit and noticed that everyone was feeling upset from their nightmares. Luckily, Juliet healed The Candy Choreographers' and Mystery Inc's tears with her feathers. There they felt much better.

Then Ophelia saw a familiar figure, it was Myrtle. Myrtle had just arrived to Crystal Cove from the airport. Ophelia said, "Myrtle, what are you doing here?"

Myrtle said, "I'm visiting my sister, "Audrey"."

Ophelia said, "Cool? I haven't seen her in 5 years."

After she introduced Myrtle to The Candy Choreographers, Benvolio and Perdita were shocked that Sir Mercutio was her older brother. Perdita seemed to noticed they had the same necklace.

Meanwhile, Duyina and Vredtagh were on Earth, happily seeing everyone miserable. Then tourist came and took photos of the couple, causing them to freak out. Vredtagh said, "I hate flash photography."

Duyina said, "Dear, Isn't that the Candy Chorogrofreaks?"

There Vredtagh saw them with Myrtle and got an idea.

At Tiki Tub, Benvolio was listening to Trini Lee when he saw Perdita tossing food at her. Then she shoved a drink on Benvolio's head. She said, "Loser!"

There she left, leaving Benvolio angry. Little did he knew, that it was really Duyina in disguise. Then she headed to the bakery, "Let Them Eat Cake!" where she saw Ophelia trying out some free samples. She turned into Benvolio and started making a mess. There the bakers kicked him out. Ophelia said, "Benvolio, what's wrong I think your being a jerk."

Finally, Duyina turned into Ophelia and found, "Grooves from the Grave" where Perdita is listening to some music. There Duyina pretending to be Ophelia took the headphones. Causing Perdita to go crazy and go out of the store. Duyina saw that Perdita left her own headphones in the store. There she kept them.

At the beach, Benvolio and Ophelia found each other and started to argue. Sir Mercutio calmed them down with his castanet music. He said, "I know what happened, Duyina was impersonating all of you and Perdita is going around town causing chaos."

There they found Perdita harassing the public. Benvolio said, "Without her headphones, she goes crazy."

Ophelia used an Ice Cream Slip and The Powerpuff Girls tied her up. Duyina was sending up Freakodorks. There Ophelia and Sir Mercutio did a Escobilla eclair enrage and took down the monsters, turning everyone back to normal. There Ophelia got Perdita's headphones and placed them on her. Perdita said, "Thanks."

Later at Blake Mansion, Angel was with 2 other people. They were, "Brad Chiles" and "Judy Reeves".

They said that when they heard that Mayor Jones was arrested, they returned for safety. Perdita asked what did they do for a living. Then they said that their obstetricians.

"Obstewhatans?" said Benvolio.

"Obstetricians, they help women give birth to babies. Audrey is one too." said Ophelia.

"Octopuses!" said Cheese.

"Cheese, she said, "Obstetricians"." said Perdita.

"I like octopuses." said Cheese.

Then Sir Mercutio realized that he forgotten about Judy's locket. There he gave it to her. Now all they have to do is join Myrtle and Audrey at a monster festival.


	30. The hodag of horror

The next day was the monster festival. The team were wearing cave people outfits. Fred said, "Do you have to wear cave people outfits?"

Ophelia said, "Daphne told us of your caveman mystery."

Shaggy and Scooby were enjoying some cookie, meatball, mustard, and salami sandwich, which digested the gang. They saw an elderly African woman with glasses, a pink shirt, a red skirt, and was in a wheelchair. She was Myrtle's younger sister, "Audrey" she said, "Ophelia, haven't seen you in 5 years."

Ophelia said, "Of course, your still doing great."

Audrey said, "I'm never going to retire as an obstetrician."

Suddenly, a hodag came and and made everyone sad. Ophelia placed on her cloak and puts her hood up and did a cookie turn scaring off the hordag. They needed to know where did the monster came from?

Myrtle took them to a picnic bench and they talked about what's going on. They they ran into an obese man with long brown hair. "Ricky Owens".

Ricky said, "I know what happened, it's Professor Pericles."

Ophelia asked, "Why did he betray you guys?"

Ricky said, "He used me to learn about human sadness. He was never my friend. His real friend was Vredtagh."

They were all shocked by this. They needed to find the hordag and Professor Pericles before someone else gets upset.

Meanwhile on The Tearsunder, Professor Pericles came with his sadness hordag. He said, "I have enough sadness for us to handle."

Vredtagh said, "Perfect. Now we'll be powerful."

Duyina said, "The Freakodorks will find the brats and ruin their happiness."

Later at Coosville Cemetery. The quartet was in their mystery attire. They were keeping their eyes out for Vredtagh's cronies. Then Freakodorks came in and attacked. Ophelia and Sir Mercutio did their Escobilla Eclair Enrage and took down some of the monsters. Perdita and Benvolio did their newest move, "String Stratch Sibling Strike." and took down more monsters. Ophelia found an orange glow, it was The Clog Stone, it had 2 clogs on it. There she placed them in her backpack. Finally Cheese said, "Doggies."

They saw the hordag and they needed to destroy him. So the quartet did a DJ Doughnut Desplante Détaché Danger. There they destroyed the hodag, causing everyone to turn back to normal. Vredtagh saw the whole thing and was furious about this.

Bavdort said, "Sir, do you think you oughta take another breath."

Vredtagh said shook his head and stomped off.

Meanwhile on Earth, the team was in their regular clothes, getting ready to head off to find the next stone. Juliet said, "Are y'all ready to find the last few stones."

They said, "Yes."

And they flew off, with everyone waving goodbye.

The End.


	31. Trouble in Tokyo part 1

The Candy Choreographers were in Tokyo to locate the next stone. Perdita took a selfie of the quartet. Sir Mercutio said, "Do you always do selfies wherever you go?"

Perdita said, "Yeah, and I post them online."

As they were looking around, someone shouted, "Saico - Tek-sha wa, ginkō gōtōdesu!(Saico-Tek is robbing the bank!)"

There a pink and blue villain was holding 2 bags of yen. Ophelia placed on her cloak and puts her hood up. She attacked with a Cookie Turn, Perdita did a Tune Terror, Benvolio did a Colle Chain, and Sir Mercutio did a Juerga joint, The Powerpuff Girls used their lasers and Cheese bit him. Then a green bolt came in. There they saw 5 heroes. One had a mask and had green and red, one was an alien with red hair and a purplish outfit, one had grey skin, a red marking on her forehead and dark purple clothing, an African man with a white and blue outfit, and a green boy with a black and purple outfit. There they took down Saico-Tek.

Ophelia shouted, "You're The Teen Titans. Guardians of Jump City."

Robin said, "Your a fan?"

Ophelia said, "Yeah! You took down a lot of bad guys."

There Saico-Tek was arrested by a group of troopers and a man in a brown trench coat. He was, "Uehara Daizo" and The Tokyo Troopers. A group of Japanese fighters.

Daizo said, "Good job children."

Ophelia asked, "You can speak English?"

Daizo said, "Of course, I studied English in my spare time."

Bubbles said, "I can speak Japanese too, it's just my thing Starfire. Ophelia told me about The Titans."

As Cheese sniffed Daizo, he screamed. Ophelia calmed him down with a lactose free cookie. Cheese said, "I like cookies."

Then a familiar figure was was going around talking with his mouth full of melopans. He said, "Do you like Dinobonoids?"

It was Billy, he kept disgusting the entire place with his mouthful talking.

There, Benvolio cleaned up the mess he made and Ophelia gave Billy chinsukos. As Billy was eating, his dad, "Harold" showed up. Harold explained that their on a trip for the comic book convention. Ophelia needed to learn more on Sycho-Tek. Ophelia and Robin decided to go to the recent places where Sycho Tek was attacked without Daizo catching them, Sir Mercutio and Raven will check out Asakusa, Benvolio and Cyborg decided to check out the comic book convention, Perdita and Starfire decided to check out Ueno Zoo, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, Cheese and Beast Boy will check out Tohomiko Electronics.


	32. Trouble in Tokyo part 2

Perdita and Starfire decided to check out Ueno Zoo, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, Cheese and Beast Boy will check out Tohomiko Electronics.

Robin and Ophelia started off at Tokyo National Museum. There they interviewed the curator who can speak English that the clues they found of Sycho-Tek was that he was made of ink. Ophelia said, "That's weird, a villain made of ink?"

Robin said, "We got to learn more about Saico-Tek."

At the comic book convention. Everyone was dressed in anime costumes. Benvolio said, "This is what a comic book convention looks like."

Cyborg asked, "You don't have comic book conventions where your from?"

Benvolio whispered, "No, my sister, "Perdita" and I are from Pavo Majoris. It's a distant galaxy."

Cyborg was shocked by this. Then Billy stole Benvolio's violin and ran up stage.

Benvolio shouted, "Billy No!"

But it was too late, Billy started to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star badly on it. There they kicked out the quartet.

Harold said, "Well, those guys don't like your playing."

Billy said, "This violin is broken."

Benvolio said, "Maybe your not fit to play it Billy."

Then Benvolio played "Sakura, Sakura." on the violin.

At Asakusa, Raven and Sir Mercutio were checking out the pictures, when Sir Mercutio came across one that can help them with the Saico Tech business.

At Ueno Zoo, Perdita and Starfire were watching animals. There Perdita took a selfie of her and Starfire.

Starfire said, "What is this selfie anyway?"

Perdita said, "A selfie is where you take a picture of yourself."

Then Starfire noticed her DJ stuff and played her music. Causing the animals to dance.

At Tohomiko Electronics, Beast Boy, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry and Cheese were taking a tour and were having a good time.

Later at a small cafe near Tohomiko Electronics, they interviewed on what happened. Unfortunately, the rest of the team didn't find anything.

As they were finishing their meals, Tohomiko Electronics was being robbed. They saw a yellow chef robot, a pink cat girl, a blue small robot, and a black ghost. There Ophelia placed on her cloak and puts her hood up. Benvolio did a Colle Chain, Perdita did Disc Shurikens, Sir Mercutio did a Juerga Joint, Ophelia did a Chocolate Ball. The Powerpuff Girls, The Teen Titans, Jerry and Cheese fought them off. There they found out that they were all ink.

Cheese shouted, "I like puddles."

There he played in the puddles, when the Tokyo Troopers came in and arrested the heroes.

At a prison. They were all trapped in a cell. Ophelia tried to convince the cops that their innocent, but they didn't listen.

Suddenly, a Japanese girl with a purple hoodie with the hood up, a brown skirt, and turquoise boots. She used a PDA to hack into the security code and freed them. Ophelia said, "Thank you."

The girl said as she removed her hood revealing her pigtails, "Your welcome."

After they introduced themselves, the girl introduced herself as, "Kimiko Tohomiko" Ophelia heard about her father, "Toshiro Tohomiko" whom owns the electronic company where they were set up. She caught the ink impostors on video and secretly escaped to clear their names.

Sir Mercutio said, "As Raven and I were exploring Asakusa, we found a story that might help us. Back in the Edo Period of Japan, there was an artist who brought his creations to life with dark magic. Unfortunately, he got consumed in it and became, "Brushogun"."

Perdita said, "Brushogun is dead, who else would use his dark magic."

Then Ophelia realized something, "I think I know who did."


	33. Trouble in Tokyo part 3

Later on, Daizo was reading a magazine. Suddenly, The Candy Choreographers and The Teen Titans came in and Ophelia said, "Game's over Daizo!"

Robin said, "We knew your behind all these fake disasters."

Daizo said, "Very clever, I set all up all those disasters to get all the fame and glory. After I discovered the dark magic that Brushogun used, I quit the Tokyo Police Force for this. Plus I needed more fame, so a blue-haired alien named, "Vredtagh" gave me these aliens called, "Samurairoars"."

Then Samurai like monsters came in. Cheese said, "Scary buffalos!"

Daizo summoned his Tokyo Troopers. Ophelia noticed something. She made a giant peppermint and tossed it around. They all discovered that their all made of ink, like the other baddies. Perdita and Benvolio did a String Stratch Sibling Strike, while Sir Mercutio and Ophelia did a Escobilla Eclair Enrage. Starfire shooted out star bolts towards the ink troopers, Robin, Cyborg, Raven said, "Azerath"

And destroyed some troopers.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant and stomped on the ink troopers.

Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Cheese took down some of the Samurairoars, turning them into dust.

Kimiko hacked into the mainframe and shut down the inking machine. Ophelia made a soda 2 soda cans and tossed them at Kimiko. She tossed the lemon soda on the machine and drank the cherry soda. Daizo was making his escape. Then Perdita did a Tune Terror, Benvolio did a Bow Blinding, Ophelia did a Chocolate Ball and Sir Mercutio did a Gitano Grab. Everyone cheered.

The next day, everyone was rooting for The Teen Titans for exposing Daizo. He was cleaning up litter, while police officers watched him. The Candy Choreographers were wearing kimonos. Sir Mercutio fed Juliet roses. Juliet said, "Gee Sir Mercutio, you make beautiful roses."

Sir Mercutio saw a couple that made him think of his fiancé. There he made a box with an engagement ring on it for the man. The man saw it and proposed it to his girlfriend and she accepted it.

Kimiko was wearing a pink kimono, their she gave her a stone with a tap dancer's hat. It was the Tap dance stone. She placed it in her backpack. The mayor asked Ophelia to dance for Tokyo. She displayed her ballet in a kimono. Sir Mercutio joined in and did his flamenco dancing. The audience cheered.

The End.


	34. Party in Opraoridge (Bonus episode)

The Candy Choreographers were in Opraoridge exploring the town. Perdita said, "This is where you grew up."

Ophelia said, "Of course, I babysat for the locals in the neighborhood, worked part time at a candy store for 2 years, and did bake sales for the home. Plus in my spare time after my homeschooling, I attend my ballet and cooking lessons. I also enjoy hanging with my 4 best friends. I met them when we were 3. It was my first ballet class and everyone was making fun of my natural pink hair. There 4 girls came in and defended me. There we were BFFs. That means, "Best Friends Forever" of course I have you guys."

Benvolio said, "Cool."

Then Benvolio blushed. At Butterfly Orphan Home, Myrtle greeted her with 4 different girls. They were her best friends "April Najiyya", "Ethel Riggs", "Iliana Homluk", and "Yasmina Festiova". April was an Arabic girl, with black hair in pigtails and wore a green tank top, a teal skirt, a pair of dark green cowgirl boots, green earrings, and a leaf necklace, Iliana was a Chinese girl with armpit length hair and wore a blue halter top, a light blue long skirt, blue flip flops, puka shell jewellry, and a flower barrette, Ethel was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, had glasses on and wore a red shirt, a maroon necktie, a red plaid skirt, white socks, and red ballet flats and Yasmina was a Russian girl with short red hair and wore a a yellow tank top, tan cut off shorts, yellow flip flops with matching necklace and beret. Ophelia said, "Guys, how are you doing?"

April said, "Like groovy Ophelia."

Iliana said, "We like totally started our own girl group and made our debut online with our song, "Exploring my Rhythm"."

Ethel said, "We based it off of you leaving town and going on your adventures to find out where you came from. Myrtle told us about your adventures and if the fans ask, tell them that it's about learning about yourself."

Yasmina said in a Russian accent, "We bought dancer outfits from the local thrift store and I used my camera to make our videos."

Then a girl snobby laughed. Ophelia recognized her as her arch-rival, "Melanie Roach" Melanie had a pixie cut black hair and a punk rock outfit behind Melanie were her cohorts, "Constance Melton" and "Ebony In". Constance was an African girl and had long spiky black with a punk rock outfit and Ebony was a Korean girl with shoulder length spiky hair with a punk outfit. Ophelia said, "Hello, Melanie."

Blossom asked, "Why do you hate Ophelia so much?"

Melanie said, "You got the lead in most of our ballet recitals, while I'm always the the bad guy."

Ophelia said, "Mrs. Riggs thought that you were too bossy."

Melanie shouted, "Who are you calling bossy Loser?"

Ethel said to Sir Mercutio, "My mom is our ballet teacher."

Ebony said, "Hey, who are those 3 losers with the goofy hair?"

Ophelia said, "There my new friends, "Perdita and Benvolio Flogblade" and my newfound older brother, "Mercutio"."

Constance said, "Their dorks! They should join a moron club."

As Melanie, Constance, and Ebony were laughing. Buttercup was about to attack. Luckily, Bubbles and Blossom calmed her down. At the backyard, kids were preparing for the costume party the home is throwing tonight to raise money. Bubbles thought it would be fun. Myrtle said to Ophelia, "Look, I'm going to run a few errands. Could you and your friends make desserts for the guest."

Ophelia said, "Sure Myrtle."

As Myrtle left, they started working on the desserts. Ophelia got out her dessert book and found 7 perfect desserts for the event. She picked apple cheesecake, cocoa Steamed pudding, chocolate cookies, pumpkin pie, peanut fudge, and strawberry cake. There she used her powers and made the desserts. Her ballet friends were shocked by her powers. Then Ophelia made some chocolate covered strawberries for the kids for doing a good job on the decor.

As they were enjoying the strawberries, Ophelia got an idea. She decided to let Perdita be the DJ, Benvolio greet the guests, The Powerpuff Girls to do the arts and crafts, Jerry and Cheese will scare the trespassers, and her childhood friends band will preform with their song when their ready.


	35. Party in Opraoridge part 2

Later at the costume party, Blossom was a princess, Bubbles was a ballerina, Buttercup was a cheerleader, Ophelia, Benvolio, Perdita, and Sir Mercutio were cowfolks, Jerry was a musketeer, Cheese was a bunny, Myrtle was an angel, and April, Ethel, Iliana, and Yasmina were ballerinas. Their dresses were unique. April's had hippie patterns, Ethel's had numbers on it, Iliana's had seashells on it, and Yasmina's had paint stuff on it. Ophelia said, "You girls were great."

Yasmina said, "Thanks. The dresses tells are unique personalities."

Mean while in Endsville, Billy was playing in Grim's trunk. There he found a spell book that can summon monsters. He said, "Great beast of the underworld, send candy monsters to-"

He was interrupted by Gladys and she said, "Billy, you got a postcard from your friend from Opraoridge."

"Opraoridge?" Billy shouted.

Then he ran to read it. Unknown to him, he accidentally sent candy monsters to attack.

Back at the party, Ophelia was having conversations with The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles said, "So your saying the orphan home is between the apartment building your friends live in and candy store you go to for work and across the street from the dance studio where you took your ballet lessons?"

"Excactly Bubbles." said Ophelia.

As Perdita was finishing her Djing, she and Benvolio helped Ophelia's friends get ready for the event.

"What's the name of your band?" said Benvolio.

Ethel said, "The Cherry Cheercookies"

"That's a catchy name Ethel." said Perdita.

Yasmina said, "Ophelia worked for my parents candy store next door and we got the idea from eating cherry cookies last month while celebrating Iliana's 16th birthday."

Ophelia then remembered that she got a gift for Iliana. She ran up to her old room. It had 2 bunk beds and hers had a single bed, candy posters, and other sugar related objects. Under it was a present she bought at the thrift store while the gang were helping the orphans. There she found Iliana talking to to Perdita. There she said, "Happy late birthday Iliana"

Iliana opened the present and it was a tiara. It was perfect for her since she's singing lead for the song. Outside the orphanage. They saw a million candy monsters coming up. Benvolio asked, "Where did these candy creatures come from?"

Ophelia said, "Don't know, but their not going to ruin the party."

The Candy Choreographers fought off the monsters. Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, and Sir Mercutio did their signature dances and took down some of the candy monsters. Blossom froze some of the monsters, Bubbles screamed some of the monsters away, and Buttercup did supersonic punches. Jerry fought off some of the monsters with his sword fighting. Cheese bit one of the candy monsters and they all ran away. Benvolio said, "Oh, those candy monsters might have milk in them. So I'm going to have to get some allergy pills for Cheese."

As he brought Cheese inside, a giant candy bar came in. It had one eye and 2 lollipops, one had love and another had hate. Ophelia took it down with her ballet. She kicked the Hate lollipop off and chopped of the arm with the love lollipop. She decided to keep it as a weapon and the prove that love can conquer hate. Unknown to them, Melanie, Constance, and Ebony saw what happened. They were vandalizing the bakery when they saw what happened. Melanie saw the black lollipop disintegrate into dust, knowing that it was supernatural magic. They decided learn more about the supernatural.

Back at the costume party, the guests were getting ready for the show. Benvolio and Cheese came back. Cheese said, "I like parties."

Benvolio said, "Well, your going to love the band."

Perdita got up to the turntable and said, "Okay homies, get ready for, "The Cherry Cheercookies."

Everyone applauded. Perdita started playing the music Ethel's older brother composed. They got up and sang, "Exploring my Rhythm" they danced ballet while one at a time they sang their parts.

April sang, "I'm traveling to a new place from the ocean to outer space."

Ethel sang, "The map and the compass will be my stuff. I know it will be rough".

Iliana sang, "I am exploring my rhythm. There will be a origin mission and the mystery of my definition".

Yasmina sang, "Being in a new world, will be different for us ballet pearls.".

Ophelia joined in. As she was doing her pirouettes. She changed her outfit from a cowgirl, to a ballerina dress. It looked a lot like her friends outfits, except it was pink and had candy on it. Everyone applauded for the act.

As they were done with the performance, Perdita took a photo of the girls in their ballet dresses.

The End.


	36. Tofu Town Showdown part 1

The team were in Marzipan City, exploring the place. There Cheese wandered off again. There they found him near an Asian like town. Ophelia read, "Tofu Town."

They decided to explore the town. Buttercup found a poster that said, "Wanted: The Teriyaki Triads. For robbery, kidnapping, Vandalism, destruction of public property, and arson."

Perdita thought that they would stay out of this. Jerry found an abandoned rice bowl like building. Jerry sneaked in and saw that it was filled with bird like warriors. Jerry got scared he ran away to Juliet. Juliet said, "What's wrong Jerry?"

Romeo said in an Italian accent, "Jerry, you should relax for once."

Ophelia saw a free sample of Grazzberry Chocolate Strudel Doodles. A pink bear cat rabbit said, "Would you like one miss?"

Ophelia nodded and tried one. She thought they were delicious. She would like to buy a box. The Bearcatrabbit girl said, "That'll be 50 Dollops".

Ophelia was mad about this and left. The Bearcatrabbit girl said, "Endive, another customer refusing to buy our treats."

Endive said on the communicator, "Now we have to raise the price, "Panini"."

As The Candy Choreographers were by a giant pagoda, Jerry saw the same bird warriors he saw earlier. They caught the bird thieves stealing jewelry. They followed them to the same building Jerry found them. Inside it was a karaoke bar. One bird was singing, "Everyone's got a song inside." There everyone cheered.

A bird said, "Intruders!"

They all looked at The Candy Choreographers. They got ready to fight. Ophelia did a Cotton Candy Capture, Benvolio did a Position Pressure, some warriors tossed flaming egg rolls and Perdita did a Scratch Shield, Sir Mercutio did a Juerga Joint and knocked out some bird warriors. As The Powerpuff Girls were fighting off the warriors, a blue haired duck tossed a stone hard wonton and aimed at Bubbles. Ophelia made a run and pushed Bubbles out of the way. Causing her left shoulder to get injured. They Choreographers shouted, "Ophelia!"

They got her up as the birds were about to attack. Then someone sang, "Everyone's got a song inside" really badly. It was a purple bearcatrabbit thing. He was still singing. There they kicked them all out. Ophelia said, "Thank you."

The purple bearcatrabbit thing said, "Your welcome, I saw what's going on. Names', "Chowder"."

After The Candy Choreographers introduced them selves. Chowder said that he and his friend, "Schnitzel" were delivering a catering order. There a brown rock monster said, "Rada Rada Rada Rada."

Chowder said, "Sorry Schnitzel, but these people were in a big fight."

As he slapped Ophelia's left shoulder, she's shouted, "OW!"

Benvolio knew what he had to do. He said, "Concerto comfort"

And he healed Ophelia's shoulder. There she stared at Benvolio. Perdita moved them and got them to focus.

Perdita said, "Come on Dudes, we have to help with Chowder's catering order."

Ophelia said, "Okay."

There they lead to a sushi joint. Ophelia thought it was strange to let a sushi joint order some catering food. Juliet said, "Y'all might want to look at this."

A fish geisha came out and said, "Schnitzel, we meet again."

Schnitzel grew nervous.


	37. Tofu Town Showdown part 2

The fish lady introduced herself as, "Gyoza" and she waited 10 years for Schnitzel to return. She told The Choreographers that he was a fighter in Tofu Town, til the most wanted criminals in town The Teriyaki Triads kidnapped her father, "Shabu-Shabu" and froze him in fortune cookie batter. Benvolio was cleaning the joint while Gyoza was telling the story. Perdita said, "Now we had to stop them."

Benvolio said, "As soon as we keep Chowder from eating the food."

Benvolio, Perdita, Sir Mercutio, Jerry, The Powerpuff Girls, Schnitzel, and Cheese tried to keep Chowder from eating the food, while Ophelia made a phone call.

Later, Ophelia changed the team into kimonos, Schnitzel into a fighter and Chowder into a sushi chef.

Jerry took them to the old Teriyaki Bowl theater. It was guarded by Triads. Sir Mercutio smiled, which blinded the guards. There they accidentally opened the door. Everyone got in on time.

Inside, birds were singing songs. At the soda bar, was an orange lady with a red shirt. She was, "Ms. Endive". She was next to Panini.

Ophelia, Jerry and Sir Mercutio decided to go into the kitchen, Perdita and Benvolio will check out the DJ room, and Jerry and The Powerpuff Girls will keep Chowder from messing up.

In the kitchen, they saw that it was filled with stolen goods. Ophelia made some Ophelia found some sushi. She got out her tweezers and gave a small sushi piece to Jerry. Then the chefs came. She distracted them with smeanut blurter flookies. There they took off to meet the others.

In the DJ room, Perdita saw the DJ playing some songs.

Then they found Shabu-Shabu and a The Cossack Stone in the ballroom. They saw Peking Duck, Vredtagh, Bavdrot, and Duyina. Vredtagh said, "So children, came to hear sad songs?"

Ophelia said, "No Vredtagh's we're here to save Shabu-Shabu and The Cossack Stone."

Bavdrot said, "Well, you won't stop our new, "Duckninjas."

Giant duck ninja monsters came in. Sir Mercutio, Benvolio, Perdita, and Ophelia took them down with their dancing, The Powerpuff Girls took down Vredtagh, Duyina, and Bavdrot with their powers, and Schnitzel fought off Peking Duck.

As Panini was enjoying some sushi. She heard Chowder sing badly on stage. Cheese was trying to get him off stage. As Panini blew a kiss. Endive strictly said, "How many times have I told you not to go near that mess?"

Panini said, "Endive, I'm done of you being so hard on others. Treating them like mold with your high prices and your snobbish behavior. I quit."

Endive was shocked in horror by this.

Panini walked up to the boys and said, "Chowder."

Chowder was terrified. Panini said, "Look, I know you reject me, but I think your misunderstood. You never meant to hurt people."

Cheese said, "He destroys things."

Chowder said, "True, not like how I accidentally hurted Peking Duck's cronies' ears with my bad singing."

There they saw The Triads annoyed. There they went up to the ballroom to help out. There Panini found out from Peking's talking that they took the jewels to keep for themselves. Panini was enraged, she attacked Peking Duck. Ophelia grabbed The Cossack Stone, while The Powerpuff Girls freed Shabu-Shabu with their lasers. Vredtagh, Bavdrot, and Duyina made their escape. Peking begged, "Please, take me to jail."

Ophelia said, "I already called them before we left. While Chowder was eating the food from the sushi buffet, I had my chance to call the police and tell them about your string of robberies."

Later, Sgt. Hoagie arrested the Teriyaki Triads for kidnapping and bank robberies. He rewarded them half of the dollops. One went to The Candy Choreographers, the other went to Chowder and Schnitzel. Chowder was going to spend a little bit of it on thrice cream and share it with his new girlfriend, "Panini". At the sushi place where Shabu-Shabu owned. They celebrated with fizzy river juice fruit, sugar sapphire, lucky flarshmallows and a super happy cake that Ophelia made. It was yellow with a big smiley face on it. It said, "Congrats Ophelia and her friends."

Everyone smiled.

The end.


	38. The Return

The kids were in Opraoridge visiting Myrtle, her sister Audrey, Audrey's husband, "Wesley" Audrey's divorced daughter, "Madeline Jennings" and her 2 children, "Sierra" and "Travis". Benvolio was playing "The Flight of The Bumblebee" on his violin. Afterwards. They cheered.

Ophelia remembers when she was 9, that she was at a picnic with her childhood friends and the orphans. There she saw a shadowy figure while she was it during hide and seek. The shadowy figure left behind a dessert cookbook with the initials, "M.W". Mercutio said that was the one who left it and purposefully left it for his sister. There she knew what, "M.W" meant. It meant, "Mercutio Wavedancer." Myrtle said, "Listen, Audrey, Wesley and I are going to a movie tonight. Can you look after the orphans please?"

Ophelia said, "Yes."

Outside, Steven and Connie were in the backyard playing with the kids, and Jerry was playing in the sandcastle with a few of the orphans. Ophelia told them about the slumber party and were excited about it.

At their slumber party. They were having some cupcakes Ophelia made. Sierra and Travis were playing rainbow monkey video games, The Powerpuff Girls and Ophelia were doing makeovers, Benvolio, Jerry, Mercutio, and Cheese were reading magazines, and everyone was having a good time.

Later, while the kids were sleeping. Juliet and Romeo heard The Tearsunder from a distance and woke Jerry up. They told him to wake up The Choreographers and tell them that The Tearsunder is coming. Jerry woke them up and they got outside. There Jasper, Vredtagh, Bavdort, and Duyina stood and glared at the humans evilly. Ophelia said, "Vredtagh, I told you to stop messing with Earth!"

Vredtagh said, "Wrong, I need more sadness."

He removed his cape and began to fight off Ophelia. She got out her lollipop and took him down, as he turned she saw his wolf tattoo. Ophelia asked, "You got a wolf tattoo?"

Vredtagh said, "It means, "Fear"!"

Ophelia and Sir Mercutio fought off Jasper, Benvolio fought off Bavdrot, and Perdita fought off Duyina. Unknown to them, Vredtagh sent Bavdrot's latest aliens to kidnap the orphans. Juliet and Romeo saw the orphans being kidnapped in their sleep. They rushed to tell Sir Mercutio and Ophelia. They got onto their respective pegaus and rushed to save them. They saw the monsters that looked like Jasper called, "Fistoragers". As they were fighting them, Duyina knocked them out and said, "Good night Princess."


	39. The Secret

Ophelia woke up and she was in a prison cell with the rest of The Candy Choreographers, Steven, and Connie. Outside the window, she saw that the place was like her dream. She was so horrified by this. Then she saw a green alien with a jewel on her forehead. She was Jasper's assistant, "Peridot". She was making a proclamation. She said, "Anyone who dares make a smiley face in front of Vredtagh will be placed in jail forever."

Everyone gulped. Ophelia used her amulet and changed their outfits into space outfits. Similar to the ones on Star Trek. Connie said, "We need to get out of here." Benvolio tossed a Flautando bomb outside, the bomb exploded and freed them. They ran til they stopped by a red warrior. Ophelia asks if she needed help. She nodded. The red warrior said, "My name is, "Ruby" last night my friends and I were fighting off Fistoragers when we were abducted."

Then they heard someone singing. It was Ruby's best friend, "Sapphire".

Buttercup used her super strength to free her. There they ran off to find Sapphire. As they were running, they ran into Lapis Lazuli. She said that she had enough of being Jasper's prisoner and needs to get out of here. Blossom froze the door and freed Lapis. She was too scared, but Ophelia said, "Lapis, it's okay to be free. You have friends."

She took Ophelia's hand and helped out. There they sneaked around the prisons, until they got closer to the singing. There they saw a woman with long blue hair and a dress. Ruby shouted, "Sapphire!"

Sapphire said, "Ruby, I'm glad your okay."

The Powerpuff Girls freed Sapphire. There Ruby and Sapphire hugged, then they glew and turned into a woman. It was, "Garnet".

Steven said, "Garnet, your a fusion?"

Garnet said, "We didn't want to meet like this, but we already love you."

As the bad guys were celebrating with rotten food. Peridot picked up a signal that a few prisoners escape.

The intercom said while the alarmed triggered, "Prisoners G33, G52, and G77 have escaped, put an all prisoners bulletin on!"

Garnet said, "We need to find Amethyst and Pearl fast!"

There they ran around to find them. Suddenly, Romeo found Amethyst, Pearl and the orphans in a jail cell. Buttercup used her supersonic punches to bust them out. Ophelia told Juliet and Romeo to get the orphans to safety.

As they escaped to the front. Jasper, Bavdrot and numerous Freakodorks were surrounding them. There they got ready to attack. Cheese bit one of them, Jerry scared a few monsters, Sir Mercutio did plant manipulation, Benvolio did his cleaning manipulation, Perdita did her sonic screaming and The Powerpuff Girls learned a new power, "Furious Fiery Feline" and scared away some Freakodorks with it. Jasper yelled in anger, "Get back here you dummies."

As the Freakodorks were running, they accidentally ran into a pit and turned into dust. Jasper got so mad, she fused with Bavdrot and became, "Malachite". The slaves ran in terror and hid. Suddenly, Ophelia, Perdita, Benvolio, and Sir Mercutio glew and learned new powers. Sir Mercutio did a, "Passionate palmas" and clapped at Malachite, Benvolio did a Glissando Gleam and attacked it, Perdita did a Fader face-off and scratch her discs with a strong sound waves, and finally, Ophelia did a, "Caramel Apple Sacrifice" and made a twister, causing Malachite to turn back to normal. Jasper and Bavdrot were frighten. Ophelia said in a furious look, "Get off of this planet and never return you jerks."

They were so scared, they ran away to The Tearsunder. As they were taking off, Ophelia blew a power kiss to make sure they don't terrorize again. They didn't know what to do next. Ophelia got out the stones that she found and didn't know what they meant. Sir Mercutio said, "I have the answer.".

He winked at her.

They went to the ballroom with the 2 statues with the couple that looked like Sir Mercutio and Ophelia. They met Juliet and Romeo. Juliet said that the orphans are in an abandoned bedroom. Ophelia thought it was okay. Sir Mercutio said, "That's King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe. As they were fighting off Vredtagh, he turned them to stone with a stone gun Peridot built. I sent rovers on Netshan to see what's going on after I heard from the locals on other planets hearing about a honeymoon couple not returning from it."

The Candy Choreographers placed all the stones they got and placed them in the right parts. Ophelia had the ballet stone left and placed it in the middle. Suddenly, sparkles came around and Netshan was now a ballet and candy paradise.

Steven said, "Look at all that candy!"

Perdita said, "And look at the statues."

The turned to see the statues were moving towards each other spinning around until a bright light came from them. There they turned into a beautiful couple who we're ballroom dancing. As they were done dancing. The kids applauded for their dancing.

The man who looked like Sir Mercutio said, "Thank you for freeing us children. I'm, "King Pyramus" and this is my beloved wife, "Queen Thisbe"." We ruled Netshan for almost 1000 years."

Sir Mercutio said, "Mother, Father, I'm glad your okay."

Queen Thisbe said, "I'm glad to see you my son."

Ophelia then realized something, "Does that mean your my parents?"

King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe nodded.

Ophelia said, "Then I'm a princess."

Ophelia felt really happy and for the first time, she hugged her parents.


	40. The coronation

A few days later, everyone in restored ballet/candy like outfits were at Ophelia's coronation. King Pyramus said as he came up, "Everyone, this is a good day. Vredtagh and his crew has surrendered, our world is back to normal, and most of all, our lost princess has returned."

Then lollipop soldiers came in, then some maidens tossing taffy like flowers at a wedding. Then Ophelia came in with her pink dress. Ophelia walked up. On the left, she saw the citizens of Netshan and on the right, she saw the orphans, her best friends growing up, Myrtle and her family, and everyone who helped her on her journey to fight of Vredtagh and his crew. Perdita wore a purple dress and took a photo of Ophelia, while Benvolio wore a tux.

As she got to her father. He placed her princess crown on her. It was gold and it had a crown with her family crest on it, which is the same on her necklace. King Pyramus said, "Welcome, "Princess Ophelia".

Everyone applauded for the arrival of the new princess.

Ophelia was really happy that she found her family and has decided to move in with them to get to know her parents better.

 **Credits**

The Powerpuff Girls, Cheese, the characters from Steven Universe, exc belongs to Cartoon Network.

Jerry, Scooby Doo, Teen Titans, and Kimiko Tohomiko belongs to Warner Bros Entertainment.

 _I would like to make a shout out to Dash Master 48 for being a good friend online._


	41. Thanksgiving Regular Show

It was 3 days til Thanksgiving; The Candy Choreographers were cleaning up the Butterfly Orphan Home. As Ophelia, Bubbles, and Myrtle were moping the floor, they saw a commercial for, "Buck-Mart" Mordecai and Rigby Buck-Mart Superstores. There they saw deals and, in the end, the CEO, "Richard Bucker" said, "Buck-Mart, Buck-Smart."

"I hate Buck-Mart, their prices are expensive." growled Myrtle, "This is why I shop at local farmer's markets and the bakery."

Bubbles said, "This guy is mean!"

Ophelia said, "I should work on the snack snow."

There Ophelia went to the kitchen and turkey shaped cookies for the kids. As the cookies were cooling off, Ophelia saw The Cherry Cheercookies performing on the streets with a blue bird and a raccoon beatboxing to their song, "Pumpkin Pie's Taste." Ophelia decided to check it out.

As the band was done with their song, Ophelia applauded. The girls said, "Ophelia."

April said, "Ophelia! Like, What's up?

Iliana said, "How does it like, totally feel being the lost princess of a distant planet?"

Ophelia said, "Really, great."

Yasmina said, "We're entering the Farmer Jimmy's Turducken contest."

Ophelia said, "Those things are rare!"

Ethel said, "Yes, but one is naturally born every 1 million years and we're going to win it for the fun."

The blue bird said, "Good day Your Highness."

Ophelia said, "Please, when I'm on Earth, I prefer to be called, "Ophelia"."

The blue bird said, "I'm, "Mordecai" and this is my friend, "Rigby".

Rigby said, "The Cheercookies told us about you."

Ethel said, "We met them during their stay at the apartments, their groundskeepers for the park."

Then a boy with shaggy black hair, a DJ outfit, hiking boots, and shades came in. Ethel angrily said, "Marcus Mills."

Rigby said, "Who?"

Ethel said, "We use to date, we broke up after our 5th date at a book sale because he was a rotten influence to my mom. He slept during our first date playing old silent movies, he tried to kiss me on our 2nd date at the ice cream shop, he made me pay for our candlelit dinner, and finally, he talked with his mouthful on our amusement park date."

Ophelia said, "That's all the dating stuff you like, Ethel."

Ethel said, "Of course Ophelia, we had nothing in common. Marcus was into DJing and himself."

Marcus came in and said, "Yo Eth, Z'up?"

Ethel turned around in anger while Ophelia said, "Ethel's not talking to you, Marcus!"

April said, "After being so rude on those dates, she couldn't stand you."

Marcus said, "Come on now Eth, come back to me!"

Ethel said, "Never!"

Marcus said, "Haven't you heard what happened to Melanie Roach and her posse like vanished in on the beaches. They were last seen by the boat rentals. There wasn't a trace of them found."

Ophelia said, "On the bright side, Melanie won't ruin Thanksgiving."

As Perdita came in beatboxing, Marcus fell madly in love. He went up to her, introduce himself, and Perdita was interested. There they decided to go on a date tonight at the park. Ophelia warned him about his rudeness and she'll be careful and if he tries to steal her headphones, she'll break up with him.

Meanwhile at Farmer Jimmy's place. People were setting up for the occasion, on stage were 4 hunky looking boys rehearsing for their gig. One boy had blonde long blonde hair with green bangs, and had hippie clothing, another boy had red hair and surfer clothing, another was a Latino boy had brown hair, glasses and had nerdy clothes, and the last boy was Jamaican and had artistic clothing. Bubbles asked, "Who are those hunks?"

Iliana said, "That's, "The Blueberry Passionhunks" Their the act before us."

As they were finishing their song, "Set me free of frowns." Everyone applauded. There The Blueberry Passionhhunks and The Cherry Cheercookies fell in love with Each other. April fell for the hippie boy, Ethel fell for the nerdy boy, Iliana fell for the surfer boy, and Yasmina fell for the artist boy. The Hippie boy said, "Hey, "I'm Alan ", and these are my band mates, "Christopher", "Sky", and "Chip"."

April said, "We're, "The Cherry Cheercookies" and this is, "Mordecai", "Rigby", "Bubbles", "Perdita", and "Ophelia."

Yasmina said, "Do you want to date us?"

Chip asked, "We have to ask Marty first girls?"

Ophelia asked, "Who's, "Marty"?"

Christopher said, "He's like, our manager."

Sky said, "We like, have to warn you, he's like a big jerk."

Meanwhile in their tour bus, Marty was gossiping about the historical sights of Opraoridge. Alan asked if they could go on dates tomorrow night. Marty said, "Sure boys."

As they left he said, "Underworld Gadgets make perfectly good dates for you guys."

Alan said, "Marty said, "Yes".

Chip said, "Where do you wanna go?"

Yasmina said, "I know the perfect place for a date, a marshmallow roast on the beach at 5 pm tomorrow night."

"Can I come to please, Benvolio is teaching an orphan how to play the violin," Ophelia said.

Ethel said, "Sure."

As the girls left, Marty came out and said, "Good job men, you got your dates with Underworld Gadgets!"

The boys were shocked that Marty thinks that they're going on a date with Underworld Gadgets. They actually hated them because they were very annoying. Alan got an idea. He lied, "Sure Marty, there's an 80s mixer at Club Rapture. We'll meet them there at 5 pm sharp."

Marty bought the lie and went back inside to gossip.

Chip said, "Man, you know Club Rapture shut down in the 90s due to bad business."

Alan said, "I know Chip, but we needed to stood those girls up."

Sky said, "You got a point dude, they like totally need to learn how to live simple."

Christopher said, "You should see their manager, "Alexandra Greaves"."

Then they started to laugh.

Later that night at the park, Perdita, and Marcus were having an extra cheese pizza with diet cola. Marcus said, "Where's my orange soda. I only prefer orange soda."

Perdita said, "Marcus, I got diet cola for our health."

Marcus said, 'And I'm lactose intolerant. My date with Ethel at our local ice cream shop was out of hand. I tossed my ice cream at a worker and tried to kiss Ethel, but she stubbed me in the foot."

Perdita said, "Ouch."

Marcus said, "Tell me about yourself homey."

Perdita said, "I grew up in an apartment with my parents who're musical instrument repair people and my twin brother, "Benvolio" who's a classical violinist. I'm more of the DJ type if you ask me."

As Perdita was talking about herself, Marcus felt love struck for 2 attractive girls. There he stole Perdita's DJ stuff and headphones. The Perdita started to act crazy. She ate the entire pizza like a pig, scared a flock of cardinals, and sprayed diet soda in front of a couple. Benvolio was walking out of the opera theater when he saw his sister acting crazy. He knew that she lost her headphones again. Then he saw Marcus with her headphones.

He lied to the girls saying that he's a DJ. Then Benvolio came up and said, "Sir, that's my sister's headphones."

Marcus got nervous and ran away, leaving behind Perdita's stuff. Benvolio took the headphones and DJ stuff and returned to his sister, who's climbing a tree. He did a Colle Chain and got his sister down. Luckily, he catches her. As he set her down, he placed her headphones on and gave Perdita her DJ stuff.

Later at the orphan home, Myrtle was excited that her friends are going on a date with a boy band. Myrtle remembers roasting marshmallows with the kids and Elmer. In fact, he proposed to Myrtle on the beach. They had a picnic and he asked Myrtle if she could look in the picnic basket for some cookies. Then she saw the ring box and I opened it. There she accepted his proposal.

They all thought it was a lovely story.

Then Benvolio came in carrying Perdita. Ophelia asked, "Did Perdita loose her headphones again?"

Benvolio said, "She did."

There they carried her to bed and left her be.


	42. Regular Show Thanksgiving part 2

The next day, Marty was with a heavy-metal girl group. They were, "Underground Gadgets" There lead guitarist, "Phlegethon robot" had long wavy brown hair with dark shades, the bassist "Cocytus Mouse" had long blond hair unkept, the rhythm guitarist "Lethe Camera" had long dyed pink dreadlocks, and "Acheron Player" long black hair with bangs covering her eyes. They all wore black leather vests with Initials of their names on the back of their vests, red tank tops, fishnet sleeves, ripped jeans, and gogo boots. P. R said in an Australian accent, "The Blueberry Passionhunks are taking us on a date to Club Rapture?"

Marty said, "That's what they said, they're telling the truth."

The band was excited, L. C said in an Australian accent, "Mates, we needed to put on our rose perfume right away."

A. P said in an Aussie accent, "Alexandra is attending a Thanksgiving auction tonight, so we're free."

C. M said in an Aussie accent, "Usually our dates leave us cause they think that we're losers."

Meanwhile, the boys were wearing 80s and spraying with men's cologne. Marty said, "Good luck on your date tonight boys."

Chip said, "No worry man, we'll be there."

As they left, Richard came in. He said, "Are The Underground Gadgets going to show up late, they do that when their dating."

Marty said, "Of course, which will be good for us for our plan to unfold."

Meanwhile in the orphan home the girls were wearing 80s outfits. April said, "The boys are going to be here any minute."

Ophelia said, "Are Cheese and The Powerpuff Girls asleep?"

Myrtle said, "No worry Ophelia, their asleep."

Ophelia said, "Good."

Then the doorbell rang. It was the boys with single flowers. Alan had a daffodil, Christopher had a rose, Sky had a daisy, and Chip had a tulip. The girls were psyched and Yasmina said, "How do you know that their our favorite flowers?"

Sky said, "We didn't."

Then they took off to their date. Later, they were on the beach barefooted and enjoying themselves. April and Alan were roasting marshmallows, Ethel and Christopher were cuddling with eacother, Iliana and Sky were holding each other's hands, Chip and Yasmina were giving each other a nose kiss, and Ophelia was looking at the stars. Sky said, "Dudette, your not from Earth aren't you?

Ophelia said, "No, why asking?"

Alan said, "You like, have natural pink hair."

Ophelia said, "Don't tell anyone, I'm an alien princess from Pavo Majoris."

Christopher said, "Well, we're from New York City. We grew up with each other in an apartment building since we were 6."

Sky said, "As we grew, we took vocal and modern dancing lessons."

Alan said, "One day we decided to become a boy band and called ourselves, "The Blueberry Passionhunks" after we got into a freshly baked pie my mom made while she was doing laundry."

Chip said, "We booked our first gig at our school dance. By the time we got to our 20th gig, we met our manager, "Marty" and made us stars."

Iliana said, "Radical, How long were you guys musicians?"

Alan said, "3 years."

Ethel asked, "How old are you?"

Alan said, "18."

Ophelia said, "Your 2 years older than us."

There they cuddled and enjoyed the campfire.

Meanwhile at the abandoned Club Rapture, Underground Gadgets were still waiting on The Blueberry Passionhunks arrival. A. P said, "I think we've been stood up."

P. R shouted, "No way, we're not stood up. Usually, we're the ones running late."

L. C said, "Yeah, that was some great window shopping we did in Downtown Opraoridge."

C. M said, "I just remembered reading in the safety guide in businesses in this place and Club Rapture shut down in the 90s."

They all said in anger, "We're stood up!"

2 days later, the competition was going on. The Butterfly Orphan Home, Steven, Connie, The Powerpuff Girls, Jerry, Cheese, Benvolio, Sir Mercutio, Perdita, and Ophelia were in the audience. Romeo and Juliet were in the barns talking to the other horses. First came Underground Gadgets. They preformed, "Alone at Midnight". Buttercup recognized this as their stood up song. Backstage, The Blueberry Passionhunks were wearing their signature outfits, while the girls wore theirs. The boys were freaked cause they found out about the lie. Then other bands came up and for some reason, their performances were a disaster.

Then another mix-gender group band consisting of 3 guys and 2 girls, "Cuddle Perception" were singing when pie got into their faces and accidentally got the set ruined. Then the roadies, who're heavy metal looking came in and started to fix the place. Underground Gadgets started to giggle. Farmer said, "No worries people, the set will be restored and you get to here The Blueberry Passionhunks and The Cherry Cheercookies ASAP."

Suddenly, a guard came in and said, "Sir, the turducken has been stolen."

Everyone was shocked by this.

Jerry found a trail of money. There The Candy Choreographers followed it to a Buck-Mart tent. There they saw Marty, Marcus, and Mr. Buckner with the stolen Turducken.

Ophelia said, "Haven't you ever heard of a wallet?"

There they were caught. Cheese said, "Turducken!"

Marty said, "You caught us kids. We stole the turducken."

Benvolio said, "Why would you steal it?"

Mr. Buckner said, "Every year on Thanksgiving, none of my workers give me thanks cause their spending time with families. There we stole this and going to make a wish form the magical wishbone inside."

Perdita said, "What is Marcus doing here?"

Marty said, "He's my apprentice."

Marcus said, "Okay Dudes and dudettes, we like have it now homies."

There they made off with the turducken. Ophelia placed on her cloak and puts her hood up. Mordecai and Rigby decided to help her stop Bucker and his crew. They followed Buckner and his gang to his blimp and fought off his body guards. Ophelia tossed pumpkin pies in their faces, made them slip on fudge brownies and did a Caramel Apple Sacrifice blowing Marty and Richard Buckner to jail, while Marcus to a pile of apples. Perdita told the police to arrest him and make sure his parents know what's going on. Mordecai, Rigby, and Ophelia came out with the Turducken. Cheese said, "Turducken!".

Then it was The Blueberry Passionhunks turn, there they decided to share their song with The Cherry Cheercookies. They combined it as, "Set me from frowns(With pumpkin pie taste.)"

They each sang their parts and won the competition. There they got 3 prizes. The Turducken they saved, the new Farmer Jimmy's cookbook, and a Farmer Jimmy's Rodeo guitar. Alan thought he could use it. Chip said, "We're quitting Marty's buisnesss, cause he's always so cheap and never let us act normal."

Then Underground Gadgets came in holding hands with the roadies. Sky said, "Dudettes, we're hope your not mad that we lied."

P. R said, "Not anymore, we have new boyfriends who're actually into us."

L. C said, "Besides, we hate blueberries. They'll get hard stains on our clothes."

A. P said, "We're going back to Australia to start our own record company. Alexandra is now broke on her account."

C. M said, "Wish us luck mates."

Back at Butterfly Open home, The Cherry Cheercookies' parents are at a Thanksgiving party and The Blueberry Passionhunks parents are in New York City. They considered the people at the home their family. As they feasted on the turducken, they found the golden wishbone and it landed in Ophelia's hands.

Ethel said, "I read that not only it grants wishes, but they chose the one person who'll grant the wish and it has chosen Ophelia."

Ophelia said, "I wish everyone in Opraoridge has a wonderful Thanksgiving, except for Marty, Marcus, and Mr. Richard Buckner."

There the wishbone glew and granted the wish.

Perdita asked, "Why did you say, "Except for Marty, Marcus, and Mr. Richard Buckner."

Ophelia said, "I wanted to teach them a lesson not to be so selfish."

Myrtle said, "Good point Ophelia."

The End.


	43. Christmas in Netshan

At the community center, locals were donating toys to The Butterfly Orphan Home. Ophelia and Myrtle were representing the charity event. A local named, "Dash Master" comes up and donates a major glory action figure. Ophelia said to him, "Merry Christmas from Butterfly Orphan Home and have a Christmas cookie."

There Dash picked up a Christmas tree-shaped cookie and said, "Thank you, ladies."

Then he took off.

As they were offering people Christmas cookies, Ophelia saw Jerry holding hands with a female alien. She was very cute, had green skin and a red dress.

"I'm, "Peep" I'm a messenger from your father, the king of Netshan."

Ophelia said, "Daddy wants me."

Peep said, "He said that Earth's Christmas is like their own version called, "Oropelvisci" you should check it out."

Outside, Ophelia found a spaceship that looked like a chocolate ice cream cone rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top, with lollipop wings. The ship was the size of The White House. It was called, "The Sweetbringer." There The Sweetbringer brought up Ophelia, Peep, and Jerry on board with a cherry like beam.

Inside was Perdita, Benvolio, The Cherry Cheercookies, The Blueberry Passionhunks, Cheese, The Powerpuff Girls and Sir Mercutio. They were all wearing Christmas themed attire. There Ophelia changed into a Christmas ballet dress and did some ballet moves. Benvolio said, "Your beautiful Ophelia."

On Netshan, the place was decorated with Christmas sweets. Chip said, "All this traveling is making me hungry."

Peep said, "Clam down, the king is holding an all dessert banquet in the castle for you guys."

Everyone was excited and headed towards the castle.

Inside, King Pyramus and Thisbe were wearing Christmas versions of their attire. King Pyramus said, "Happy Oropevisci".

Benvolio said, "It's Pavo Majoris' version of Christmas."

Bubbles said, "What is it about?"

Queen Thisbe said, "Like Christmas, it's a time love and giving and there's a story that goes with it."

They gathered around Queen Thisbe and she narrated the story.

The queen said, "2000 years ago, not long after Netshan was founded, the prince of the planet was being betrothed to a princess of a medium kingdom. There they met in the middle of the taffy forests near it. As the princess was trying to escape, the prince heard her cries for help and free her. There they fell in love, not long after that a fish monster came in and captured the princess. The prince knew he was in love with her. As he got to the monster's cave, it was about to drain her beauty. Then the prince freed the princess and they fought off the monster. Then the princess imprisoned it in frozen melted vanilla ice cream and sent the monster to another planet where it won't terrorize anyone again. Then the 2 kingdoms realized they're in love with each others and the matchmakers they would get married in the future. People in Pavo Majoris celebrate this day as Oropevisci."

They were fascinated with the story. Queen Thisbe also said to Ophelia, "Plus here's another thing. The couple in the story was your father and I."

Ophelia said, "Really?"

King Pyramus said, "That day is when your mother and I fell in love."

Then they kissed.

Meanwhile on Gloomzuno, Bavdrot was organizing the choir. They sang in an, "Oh Christmas Tree" tune, "Oh sadness king, oh sadness king. How awful is your crying? Oh sadness king, oh sadness king. How awful is your crying? Your royalty is so unkind and put puts the timid in a bind. Oh Christmas Tree" tune, "Oh sadness king, oh sadness king. How awful is your crying?"

Bavdrot said, "Good job choir, take 5."

Vredtagh came in and was impressed with Bavdrot's conducting. Bavdrot then picked up signs of human life on Netshan. Vredtagh knew that if any of his inhabits set foot on the sugar coated planet, they would die. Though they did have only one person who can survive this. They called forth their granddaughter, "Portia". Portia had long black hair, she looked like Duyina if she was cuter, she wore gypsy clothes and was barefooted. Portia said, "Grandpa, I'll get the humans for you."


	44. Sugar Plum Fairy

Back at the castle, Ophelia was joined by her friends from her journeys. There was The Kids Next Door, Dexter and Deedee, The Eds, Billy, Irwin, Connie, and Steven wearing Christmas like outfits. "I'm glad you came guys," Ophelia said.

Deedee said, "Yeah, I can't believe your kingdom has a ton of candy."

Dexter examined the candy and said, "This candy isn't anything I've ever seen."

"This candy is from our planet," Ophelia explained, "It makes the perfect candy."

Deedee loved it, there she took a bite in another giant lollipop. Dexter was disgusted until he saw some Major Glory cookies. "You know Major Glory?" he asked one of the chefs.

"Of course," the chef said, "He visited Netshan a few times."

"You have made some 2x4 technology?" asked Benvolio to Numbuh 2.

"Of course, Ben," answered Numbuh 2. He showed the C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N.

"This is a good way to help Earth's eco-system," commented Benvolio, "Have you guys seen Captain Planet and The Planeteers?"

"We love the show," Numbuh 3 cheered, "It taught us all about nature and to recycle."

"I'm very proud of you kids," Benvolio replied.

The Powerpuff Girls, Cheese, Jerry, Steven, and Connie were enjoying some sugar-free cupcakes.

"My mom won't let me have sugar," said Connie, "She's a doctor and she'll think it'll make me sick."

"You do have to show them that you're responsible and it's the 21st century, they make low fat and sugar-free substitutes these days." said Bubbles.

"True" replied Connie.

"I like Chocolate Milk!" shouted Cheese.

"Connie, the queen told me that you were like one of her friends back in her old days," said Blossom, "I can't figure out who, but she was the team's medical officer and represented sugar-free stuff."

"So," Perdita said to The Eds while they were eating Christmas pies, "You're the Knights of The Round Pie?"

"Of course, Yo." replied Irwin, "We vow to help the innocent."

"While we enjoy pie!" shouted Ed.

He shoved a turkey pie with gravy on it and burped in Perdita's face.

"Dude," Perdita pointed, "You should say, "Excuse me"."

Ed didn't listen. Instead, he and Eddy found a jawbreaker pie and dug in. Perdita rolled her eyes and went to the turntable to DJ.

King Pyramus came to Ophelia, "Ophelia sweetheart," he said to his daughter,"It's time for your dance routine."

Ophelia changed her outfit to a ballerina dress and started to dance. She did a pirouette, 2 arabesques, a glissade, and Jete. Perdita played Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy in a hip hop version as Ophelia was dancing.

As they were watching Ophelia's dance routine, Portia used her magic and imprisoned The Blueberry Passionhunks in a bag. Nobody noticed the magic. Everyone cheered for Ophelia's routine.

"Hey," shouted April as she was done clapping, "Where are The Passionhunks?"

"They're gone!" replied Ethel.

One of the guards came and said, "King Pyramus, The Blueberry Passionhunks have been kidnapped by some gypsy girl from Gloomzuno."

"Vredtagh must be behind this." said Perdita.

Ophelia stood up and went to the middle of the ballroom, "Vredtagh might be planning to ruin Oropelvisci, who will join us?!" Ophelia asked.

The rest of The Candy Choreographers, The Cherry Cheercookies, The king and queen of Netshan, and her journey friends all agreed to help rescue The Blueberry Passionhunks. Ophelia said, "So that's 35."

They took off in The Sweetbringer, leaving The Eds, Billy, and Irwin. They were distracted by another pie the royal chefs were making. They each dug into the pie while the chefs brought them into the kitchen, so they wouldn't disgust the party. The royal jester, "Rainbow the Clown" decided to fill in on his singing while they go rescue The Blueberry Passionhunks.

"Didn't you have enough pie?" one chef asked.

"No!" they all said, except Double D.

"Do you have a pie that is more human and nutritious?" asked Double D.

"We do have a tofu pie." the chef asked, "It's in the kitchen."

Double D goes into the kitchen to try the tofu pie.


	45. Dead's man path

The Candy Choreographers arrived on Gloomzuno. The place was filled with misery and drama. They were at Dead Man's Path. King Pyramus said, "It's called Dead Man's Path because anyone outside Gloomzuno never comes back alive."

Bubbles got scared. Juliet comforted Bubbles. They needed to save The Hunks before it's too late.

Numbuh 1 had a V.A.C.D.O.O.M., Numbuh 2 had a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., Numbuh 3 had a S.P.I.C.E.R., Numbuh 4 had a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., Numbuh 5 had a S.C.A.M.P.P., and Ethel had the C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. They kept their eyes open when they saw Crycrackers popping out of nowhere. There they fought off the Crycrackers.

Ophelia place her cloak on and puts her hood up, then she did a Caramel Apple Sacrifice, Perdita did a Tune Terror, Benvolio did Colle Chain, Sir Mercutio did a Rapido Razor, The KND and Ethel attacked with their weapons, and Cheese chased some of them away.

Numbuh 3 used her S.P.I.C.E.R. and took down some of the monsters, Numbuh 4 used his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and took down some of them. Ophelia controlled the loose gumballs and knocked some of the monsters, "Thank you, Ophelia." Numbuh 3 said.

"Welcome, Kuki." replied Ophelia

More Crycrackers came in. Ethel decided to take care of them herself. She removed her glasses and danced her way through, distracting the Crycrackers. There the team made it through the monsters and Ethel used the C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. on the Crycrackers, turning them into dust.

Unknown to them, Vredtagh was watching them through the control room. "So, Ophelia and her loved ones have come to stop me?" he asked, "Bavdrot, send out more Crycrackers to hold them til we make those Blueberry freaks really upset."

"Yes, Sir." replied Bavdrot.

"She'll never make it." Vredtagh grinned evilly.

Portia was cautious on her grandfather's behavior. As he was looking at the screen, Portia secretly at some christmas cookies and didn't get caught.

Meanwhile at Dead Man's path, the team made it out alive. Everyone cheered. "Nice work Ethel," commented King Pyramus, "I really like the way you danced to make us pass the monsters."

"Thank you, Your Highness" replied Ethel, "I come up with really good ideas."

"Ophelia does a tutoring program back on Earth," said Ophelia said.

"How do you girls get your own money?" asked Queen Thisbe.

"I already told you, Mom," answered Ophelia, "I babysat for the neighborhood, I worked at the Butterfly Orphan Home's bake sales and I work at Yasmina's family candy store."

"I do laundry and teach surfing to kids, dudette." said Iliana.

"I like, totally collect recyclables, garden for locals, and I pet-sit." said April.


	46. The Crags of Endless Stabbing

They made if to the Crags of Endless Stabbing Pain. Numbuh 4 sat on one and yelled, "Ouch! This cruddy thorn is harmful."

"How are we going to go through these crags?" ask Dexter

"I'm kind of scared of needles," said Yasmina, "Which is why don't get permanent tattoos."

"Tattoo parlors are dumb." replied Perdita.

"You should see Vredtagh's wolf tattoo on his back." replied Benvolio.

Yasmina found a clear path and they decided to go through it. As they were walking through the path, they ran into more Crycrackers. Yasmina took them down with her dancing. Steven and Connie thought they would help. Steven used his shield and knocked some of the monsters down, turning them into dust, while Connie used her sword and took down some more monsters, causing it to cut some vines.

Ophelia and Sir Mercutio helped out by shouting, "Fandango Frosting Fireworks".

Blinding the monsters, as they tripped on some fallen crags, they turned into dust.

They made it out of the crags and Ophelia commented, "Well done, Connie."

"Thank you, Ophelia." replied Connie.

"And thank you, Yasmina, for finding the clear path." she said to her friend, as she fixed her beret.

"Your welcome." replied Yasmina.

They continued on to save The Blueberry Passionhunks.

Meanwhile at Vredtagh's castle, the band was performing Christmas songs remixed in Gloomzunian versions.

"Deck the tears with crying and moaning, boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo,

Tis the season to be groany, boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo,

Don we now our upset apparel, boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo,

Troll the ancient Gloomzuno carol, boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo,", they sang.

"Perfect," comment Vredtagh, "Now do The 12 days of Sadness."

Christopher shouted, "No way, dude!"

"Yeah, we're like, totally tired of your bogus Gloomzunian versions of Christmas carols!" yelled Chip.

"When are you going to free us, man?" said Alan, angrily.

"Never!" shouted Vredtagh, "Sing The 12 days of Sadness or be executed!"

They started to sing as they got nervous. Bavdrot came in with more Crycrackers and told them to wait for The Candy Choreographers by The Cave of Horrible Smells. They nodded and marched off to guard the caves.


	47. The Tree of Evisceration

They came across a tree with a face on it. Bubbles, Deedee, and Numbuh 3 were frightened by the tree. As the tree grabbed Benvolio, they needed to rescue him. Sir Mercutio did a Rapido Razor, causing the branches to fall off.

Ophelia helped out Bubbles and Numbuh 3 while King Pyramus helped out Deedee and did a little okay. Queen Thisbe applauded for their performance.

The tree was about to eat April, then she placed a branch in its mouth, causing it to release her. Perdita used her Disc Shuriken attack and destroyed the tree, turning it into dust.

"Good job, April." commented Ophelia.

"Thanks, Oph." replied April.

They headed off to the castle.

Meanwhile, The Blueberry Passionhunks were still singing Gloomzunian versions of Christmas carols.

"Jingle tears, jingle tears, jingle cry away. Oh, it's bad, it is to sob in a castle of gloom." The Blueberry Passionhunks sang.

"More songs, now!" Vredtagh shouted.

"Hey man,", said Chip, "We're tiring our voices, can we have a break?"

"No!" answered Vredtagh.

There The Blueberry Passionhunks started singing Silent Sob, most of the inhabitants who were wearing sadness themed clothing were enjoying themselves and being jerks. Portia was regretting this year's Oropelvisci.

Bavdrot started eating moldy turkey all for himself, everyone cheered, cause he was being selfish.

Peridot came in saying, "The Tree of Evisceration is destroyed."

"I planted that 2000 years ago!" Vredtagh shouted, "I planted to execute lawbreakers!"

There he smiled and kissed Duyina under a dead mistletoe saying, "I hope those candy coated creeps don't make it out of The Cave of Horrible Smells."

"I love that place, Dear," Duyina replied, "A good aroma for me."


	48. The Cave of Horrible smells

They got to the Cave of Horrible Smells. Benvolio started to hold his nose. They needed to find a way to get to the other side of the cave. Ophelia got an idea, she made a giant brownie and made it look like a raft. Everyone got one.

Ophelia made candy canes as paddles. Each one grabbed a candy cane and started to row. As they were rowing, Numbuh's 2 and 4 took a bite from the brownie. Perdita shouted, "Fellas, don't eat the raft!"

"Sorry," they replied.

The team rowed, until Iliana found a light, meaning that she found the exit, there they got to the other side of the cave. One by one, everyone got off of the brownie and Ophelia made it disappear.

"Good lord," shouted Benvolio, "Thought I never got out of that smelly place."

"You sound like Double D." commented Perdita.

"Where are The Knights of The Round Pie, anyway?" asked Numbuh 1.

"They must be back on Netshan." King Pyramus suggested, "Ophelia, Sweetheart, you and I will go back to find them."

"Okay, Daddy." replied Ophelia.

They got on Juliet. Cheese and Jerry thought they could come along too. There they took off. As they were flying, Ophelia gave Cheese and Jerry Space Cookies so they wouldn't suffocate. They needed to think where would they be. Juliet had an idea where The Knights of The Round Pie would be right now.

Back on Netshan, King Pyramus, Cheese, Ophelia, Jerry, and Juliet headed off for Lovable Pony Meadow. It was a beautiful meadow with flowers, candy, and gorgeous looking ponies.

"This is where Romeo and I grew up," Juliet explained.

"It's beautiful," Ophelia commented.

"I knew that The Knights of The Round Pie would be her, cause everyone loves ponies."

Then she saw that the grass felt funny. She grabbed some and said, "And the grass is green apple taffy."

Suddenly, she saw The Knights of the Round Pie annoying the ponies. Billy was talking with his mouth full about the time where he got a Catastrophe Snail in his brain and causing bad luck, Irwin was making pony jokes, causing them to get angry, Ed and Eddy were riding wildly on some of the ponies, and Double D was regretting their behavior.

Ophelia did a Cotton Candy Capture and caught all of the knights, except Double D, "You're suppose to be with us to stop Vredtagh from ruining Oropevisci!" she said sternly.

"We're sorry, Ophelia." they said.

Then Ophelia made the cotton candy disappear. There they all got on Ophelia and took off to Gloomzuno to stop Vredtagh and save The Blueberry Passionhunks.


	49. Waltz of The Flowers

They got to Vredtagh's castle, where it was guarded by Fistoragers. They needed to distract them. Ophelia made Christmas cookies and tossed them to the monsters. The Fistoragers turned to dust and they snook in.

They head tired voices singing, "Sad bells" and followed it to the ballroom. There they saw the band tired from the singing and the others trapped in a snow globe, "Brilliant idea to trap those Sugary Scoundrels as soon as they got in." Vredtagh said to Peridot.

"Thank you." she replied.

King Pyramus had an idea, "Shall we Sweetheart?" he said as he reached out his hand.

"Sure, Daddy." answered Ophelia.

There they danced there way around the ballroom. The Knights of The Round Pie decided to do They did a Nutcracker Pas de Deux while attacking some Crycrackers and Fistoragers. Then Ophelia did a Lollipop Slash, freeing the prisoners from the snowglobe. Little did she knew, that she gave Bavdrot a scar form the attack.

One by one, they got out of it.

Perdita unlocked a new move, "Bling bling roll out" and it was a blinding move. Benvolio did a, "Mambo Mayhem" and did an attack movie.

The Kids Next Door and Ethel used 2x4 technology on the monsters, Steve, Connie, and Yasmina, Iliana, Dexter, and Deedee used Dexter's ray guns and turned the monsters into dust, and April and The Knights of The Round Pie Annoyed the inhabitants with the instruments. "Groovy, nice work." comment April.

After they took down all of the monsters, The Blueberry Passionhunks ran off and hugged their boyfriends. They were happy that they came to the rescue and their voices were tired out. The team decided to head back to Netshan and head off to the party. King Pyramus contacted The sweet bringer and headed off to the castle.


	50. Oropelvisci party

Back at the Oropelvisci party, the boys were resting their voices with egg nog milkshakes with whipped cream on it. The kids were enjoying their gift surprises from the king. The Kids Next Door got some spy gear, Dexter got a virtual reality holographic 3D brain simulator, Deedee got a Netshanian tea set, Connie got glasses cleaner, Steven got a hot dog had, Eddy got a record of netshanian music, Double D got, Ed got a stuffed chicken, Billy got an, "I heart pie" t-shirt, and Irwin got a knitting kit.

"In Pavo Majoris, the gifts are usually empty, but when opens, it shows what the person needs at heart." King Pyramus explained to Ophelia.

"Well Dad, should I give my gift to you?" Ophelia asked.

King Pyramus nodded and asked if she could do the honor of handing the gifts.

Ophelia handed out her gifts to her family and her friends, King Pyramus got a fruitcake brooch with candy canes with sequin bows, Queen Thisbe got a sugar cookie perfume bottle with pumping pie ala mode, Sir Mercutio got a Flamenco CD with gingerbread flamenco dancers, The Blueberry Passionhunks got some laptops and some sore throat medicine, The Cherry Cheercookies got candy makeup kits and sugar cookies based off of their personalities, Perdita got a turntable pillow and some plum pudding, and Benvolio got a violin wallet and some snickerdoodle cookies.

"A present?" "And by the looks of the wrapping paper, it's from Gloomzuno."

"But, why would Gloomzunians give us a present?"

"Dear Candy Choreographers, Emperor Vredtagh can be a total jerk 24/7, but this gift will show how much I care about the holidays."

And there was no signature. Inside the present was a drapery with gypsy patterns on it, she decided it was perfect for her room.

Meanwhile on Gloomzuno, Portia was looking out of her window hoping Princess Ophelia got her present. She never said a word about it to her grandparents nor their cronies.

Back on Netshan, The Blueberry Passionhunks were feeling better after their constant singing. They decided to give their girlfriends their gifts. Alan gave April a bouquet of daffodils, Christopher gave Ethel some rose perfume, Sky gave Iliana a surfing charm bracelet, and Chip gave Yasmina an eco-friendly car. The girls loved it. The girls also gave the guys some surfboards with the letter, "B" on it.

Everyone loved the presents. King Pyramus and Queen Thisbe found a mistletoe and kissed under it. The kids and Perdita got disgusted. Perdita announced, "Whoever wants to avoid the king and queen making out, come with me to the photographer for a group photo."

They all gathered by the photographer and got ready to pose. The Knights of the round pie brought some pies. Ed started to wave, "Hi" to the camera. 2 pies landed in Double D and Eddy's faces, causing them to drop their pies. Dexter accidentally tripped on one and the picture was taken.

The End.


	51. Cast of Step Illusion

Here is the Step Illusion OC cast

Young Sir Mercutio- Tara Strong

Myrtle Cobbs- Wanda Sykes

Elmer Cobbs- Danny Glover

Ophelia Wavedancer- Victoria Justice

Bavdrot- Neil Patrick Harris

Vredtagh- Ben Kingsley

Duyina, Juliet- Kristen Chenoweth

Sir Mercutio- Justin Timberlake

Perdita Fogblade- Danielle Panabaker

Benvolio Fogblade- Nicholas Braun

Alan- Skyler Gisondo.

Chip- Ogie Banks.

Sky and Christopher- Jason Marsden.

P. R- Cariba Heine

C. M and L. C- Jennifer Hale

A. P- Emma Lahana

Marcus- Jason Earles

Hiromi Okago- Kelly Hu  
Sean Bernard- Djimon Honsou  
Casen Williamson

Esme Portal- Maria Canals Barrera

Audrey(Myrtle's sister) - Whoopi Goldberg.

April Najiyya and Ethel Riggs- Tara Strong

Iliana Homluk and Yasmina Festiova- Grey Deslisle.

Melanie Roach- Nika Futterman

Constance Melton- Crystal Scales.

Ebony In- Lauren Tom.

King Pyramus- Jason David Frank

Queen Thisbe- Amy Jo Johnson

Monsters- Tom Kenny, Jason Marsden, Dee Bradley Baker, and Frank Welker.


End file.
